


Cloudy with a Chance of Squall

by greeneggs101



Series: An Ever Changing Sky [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Families of Choice, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Leon and Cloud aren't sure how they came to care so much for a certain spiky haired keyblade master. It just sort of happened. Just like their own relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a bit of a misnomer, because Leon shows up quite a bit in this fic, but I think I'm clever and giggled when I thought of the title. 
> 
> This was meant to be a quick one shot with Cloud and Leon's POV behind my other one shot "An Ever Changing Sky." However, for two guys who seem to communicate through facial expressions and few words, they had an awful lot to say. So we're going back, way back, to the first Kingdom Hearts and working our way forward. As such, it's not necessary to read "An Ever Changing Sky" for the first two chapters of this, but I would recommend reading it before I post the third chapter. 
> 
> This fic is completely written, just undergoing some edits. It will all be up before the end of April.

A kid? Really?

Leon could not believe that a kid was the one destined to save them all. It seemed like a bad joke. 

And yet, even when he and Yuffie took the keyblade away from him, the blade clearly struggled to get right back to the spiky haired brunet. 

Leon sighed. He wasn’t ready for this headache. 

\--

Cloud wasn’t sure what hit him, but it felt like a massive three headed dog. 

He was irritated that he wasn’t awake for the rest of the battle; watching the kid beat down Cerberus would have been an interesting sight. 

He couldn’t believe that Hades wanted some kid dead. He could believe that Hades turned on him. He just didn’t expect the massive dog. 

Hades was his last lead though. Cloud had promised Aerith he wouldn’t stop searching, and the Coliseum was the last place anyone had seen Zack. 

Or Sephiroth. 

Cloud sighed as he sat on the front steps of the Colosseum, drinking another potion while his ribs began to heal. He observed as the kid came out, laughing with his strange friends. The blond looked back at the ground, finishing off his potion quickly. 

“Hey...” a hesitant voice came from above and Cloud looked up at the kid. “Are you alright?”

Cloud looked away. “Yeah.” Not even close to a truthful answer, but the kid didn’t need to know that.

“So...” the hesitant voice continued and Cloud looked back up at the kid. “Why’d you go along with him anyway?”

Cloud thought of how to answer that, placing his chin on his hands. “I’m looking for someone. Hades promised to help.” 

The kid looked at him with wide, innocent eyes, and Cloud had to stand up and avoid that gaze. “I tried to exploit the powers of darkness, but it backfired.” He glanced up where a glare from the harsh sun was glinting off of the bronze statues. “I fell into darkness, and I lost sight of the light.”

There was a pause, but then the kid spoke again. “I’m searching too.”

Cloud glanced down. “For your light?”

The brunet nodded and Cloud held back a sigh. The kid was much, much too young to have his light taken from him. 

“Don’t lose sight of it.” He walked passed the kid, only pausing when the kid shouted back at him. 

“Let’s have a rematch some day! No dark powers involved!”

Cloud barely held back a laugh, instead brushing his hair back from his face. “I’ll pass.” 

The kid laughed and smiled before heading back towards the door. 

Cloud hid his smile in his cape. The little guy reminded him too much of Zack. He was gonna get himself killed one day. 

The sudden thought made his heart ache.

“Wait! Kid!” He called, and the brunet turned around. 

“My name’s Sora,” the kid, Sora, stated as Cloud ran closer. 

“Whatever,” Cloud stated, and then inwardly flinched at the thought of how he sounded like Leon just then. “Look, that half-pint goat may not have time to train you, but let me at least show you some moves before you go.”

Instantly, the kid’s eyes lit up. “Really? That’d be great!” 

Cloud spent the afternoon teaching Sora some of his own moves. He had a headache by the end of it, but at least he was sure the kid wouldn’t injure himself quite as easily. 

As night fell, the duck reminded Sora that they had to stop back by Traverse Town to ask Leon about the gummi pieces they had found. 

“Oh yeah! I can’t wait to show him how strong I’ve gotten!” Sora grinned as he and his friends made their way back to their ship. 

Cloud huffed out a small laugh after they left.

If Cloud has a headache after training the brunet, Leon must have a freaking migraine. 

\--

Leon did indeed have a migraine, but that was really nothing new these days. Sora’s never ending questions didn’t help. 

He passed on his lucky charm and stubbornly refused to answer any more of Sora’s questions, instead rubbing his head to try and rid himself of the growing headache. 

“Uh, Aerith? Did I break Leon?!” Sora’s voice asked behind him, and Aerith’s soft laugh echoed around the chamber. 

“Why don’t you go ahead and ask Cid about the gummi block. I’ll start on dinner. Meet us at that house in the third district okay?”

“You mean that old vacant one?” Sora asked already turning to go. 

“Not so vacant anymore!” Aerith called back. Three splashes followed her words as the trio made their way back through the waterway.

“Why didn’t you tell them to take the back way to Merlin’s house?” Leon asked once his headache started to subside. 

Aerith smiled and casted a quick cure spell, which helped his headache a lot more. “Because they didn’t ask.” 

Leon groaned and together the two made their way up the stairs, ready to start dinner. 

Cid stopped by the house later, saying that there was a big battle going on in Second District, but that it sounded like the kid was handling it. 

“Oh! And I heard a rumor that Maleficent was spotted,” Cid told Leon in hushed tones while Aerith and Yuffie set the table in the next room. “Hopefully, she doesn’t plan to stay long.”

“I’ve heard that she’s been spotted on other words as well, spreading the heartless far and wide.”

“We should probably warn the kid about her. He’ll probably catch up to her eventually,” Cid scratched his beard. “Best he knew what to expect.”

Leon huffed. “I wish he didn’t have to meet her at all.”

Cid laughed. “You’re not still sore about the keyblade choosing him, are ya? The kid’s more than proven himself.”

“He’s still just a kid.”

“So?” Cid rolled his eyes, “That keyblade chooses the lightest of hearts right? Or some such criteria? Well... if the stories are true and the words were reborn from the light in the hearts of children, than who better than a child to wield the keyblade?”

Leon huffed, but didn’t have a reply to that. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cid smirk, knowing he’d won the argument. 

Sora barged in just as Aerith said dinner was ready. 

“Hey... soo... the keyhole is sealed here. Can I eat now?” 

Cid, Goofy, and Yuffie all laughed, their laughter growing when a loud rumbling could be heard from Sora’s stomach. 

Donald tapped his foot. “Sora, mind your manners.”

“Oh,” Sora paused for a moment. “Can I _please eat_ now?”

Leon finally broke out a grin and ruffled the brunet’s hair. “Yes, you can eat.” 

Sora tried to duck out from his hand, but the shorter brunet was grinning. “Great... cause I’m starving.” 

“You’re always starving,” Donald groaned. “You eat more than my nephews combined.” 

“He’s a growing boy.” Aerith smiled. 

“A growing junior hero!” Sora exclaimed, pulling something out of his pocket. “See, I’ve got a license and everything.”

“So, you stopped by the Coliseum then?” Leon asked, placing a hand on the kid’s shoulder and pulling him into the dining room. Donald and Goofy offered to help Aerith bring the food in. 

Sora put his card away. “Yeah...Wait, How’d you...” 

Leon huffed and pulled out his own ‘jr. hero’ license. “I think Phil just likes handing these away.”

The brunet let out a groan. “Seriously? And we beat Cerberus and everything!”

Leon raised an eyebrow. The kid took out Hades’ pet? That was no easy feat. “Well... if it makes a difference, you’re a true hero to everyone in this town for locking the keyhole.”

“Really?” Sora grinned. “Even you?”

Leon let out a small smile and moved to ruffle the kid’s hair again. “Sure squirt, you’re a hero to me too. Though you give me more headaches than any other hero I’ve met.”

Sora grinned. During dinner, he, Donald and Goofy told stories of where they’d already been. Yuffie and Aerith both laughed at the part where Sora and Donald managed to crash land on a world. 

“Sounds like you’ve made a lot of new friends. Any sign of your friends from your island?”

“I saw Riku in the third district!” Sora said, standing up in excitement. “But... then he disappeared.” 

Leon frowned. “He can’t have gotten far in this town. I’ll keep an eye out for him.” 

Sora nodded, “I want to stick around for a few days... just in case he comes back... but then, I still need to find Kairi.”

“You’re always welcome to come stay here whenever you need.” Aerith offered. 

They washed up from dinner, Sora helping Leon dry the dishes while Donald and Goofy cleared the table. Afterwards, Leon showed Sora up to his own room while Aerith showed Donald and Goofy to Cid’s room which had two beds. 

“Are you sure it’s ok to sleep here?” Sora asked. “I’m sure we could have gotten a room at the hotel.”

“The hotel’s booked up for now until we can get some new people settled.” Leon stated as the keyblade wielder yawned. “Seems like more and more people are arriving every day.”

“I’m sorry...” Sora yawned again. “I guess I should work faster to lock the keyholes so the worlds stop disappearing.” 

Leon sighed and laid a hand on Sora’s shoulder. “Don’t run yourself ragged, kid. You’re just one person.”

“I’ve got Donald and Goofy by my side too!” Sora protested. 

“You’re just one keyblade master then,” Leon ruffled the spiky hair. “Do the best you can without hurting yourself.”

Sora sighed but nodded in agreement. Leon left the room to go on patrol so Sora could sleep. 

Hours later, he returned, no sign of either Maleficent or Sora’s friend. Yawning, he walked up to his room to grab an extra blanket to sleep on the couch. 

Entering quietly, he saw the keyblade bearer sprawled out on his bed, the blankets bunched up beneath him and snoring away. Leon cautiously approached the bed, aiming for the spare blanket that usually rested at the end of the bed. As he stepped closer, he noticed the kid was shivering slightly in the cooler night air. Sighing, Leon unfolded the spare blanket that had been kicked off the end of the bed and draped it over the smaller brunet. 

Hesitating only briefly, he gently patted Sora’s hair, amused when the flattened spikes sprang right back up. He had only ever seen one other person with hair like that. 

Leaving just as quietly as he came in, Leon gently shut the door. 

“Is he sleeping?” a soft voice came from behind. 

Leon held back a flinch, not expecting Aerith to sneak up on him. “Yeah... dead to the world.”

“Good He looked like he needed it,” Aerith held out another spare blanket. Though her uncanny foresight had stopped shocking Leon long ago, he was nonetheless grateful for it. 

As he turned to go back down stairs, he heard Aerith call his name softly. “Leon?”

“Yeah?” He answered just as quietly.

“Sora said that he saw Cloud at the Coliseum.”

“Yeah...” Leon trailed off, thinking of their long-time friend.

“Will you go visit him? Tell him it’s ok to come home?” 

“We’re not even home,” Leon muttered bitterly.

“That’s not what I meant,” Aerith’s voice was firm. 

Leon looked at her for a long moment, but her gaze never wavered. “Fine.” 

Aerith smiled. “Thanks Leon. And take Yuffie with you.... I think she’s getting restless again.”

Inwardly, Leon groaned. 

Great. Another headache.

\--

Cloud could only snicker as Leon got his ass handed to him by a kid nearly half his age. 

Of course, Cloud also knew that Leon was pulling a few punches, and spending half his time protecting Yuffie. 

Finally, Leon gave in, Yuffie already nursing her wounds on the sidelines. Sora, Donald and Goofy were celebrating as Phil handed them the trophy. 

“Don’t let it go to your head, Sora,” Leon admonished, patting the kid on the shoulder. 

Sora laughed, “Yeah, I know.” 

Cloud couldn’t help but smile a little at the interaction. Leon had always been good with the younger kids back home, and was quick to take charge and care for everyone when they reached Traverse Town. It made sense that he would naturally take on a brotherly role for the kid.

Sora then spotted Cloud in the stands and eagerly waved at him. Cloud just stared back at him, but the brunet was not to be deterred and ran up to join him. 

“Hi!” The kid was a little out of breath, “Are you competing in the games?”

Cloud hesitated for a moment, but nodded, “In the next cup.”

“Great! Maybe we’ll have our rematch then! I’ve gotten a lot stronger,” Sora grinned and showed off his biceps, which were still puny compared to Cloud’s, but there was evidence of some muscle build up. 

“Yes, you have,” Cloud admitted. “You were going through your matches pretty fast. Don’t get burned out.”

“Hehe, I know,” Sora sat down beside him and called his keyblade forth. “It’s mostly thanks to this though... I couldn’t fight at all without it.”

“Mmm...” Cloud hummed to himself. “It’s not just the blade that makes a warrior you know...”

Sora looked up at him questioningly.

“The person who wields it also has to be strong.” 

Sora grinned. “Oh yeah?”

“He’s right,” a voice behind them said and they both turned to look at Leon who was casually leaning against a pillar. “The Keyblade may have given you the ability to fight off the threat, but it’s the strength of your heart that allows you to wield it.”

Sora looked back at his keyblade, before willing it to disappear. “Right.” 

Cloud watched as Leon nodded at the smaller brunet, before turning stormy grey eyes to him. “Cloud.”

“Squall.”

“...it’s Leon.”

“Yeah, I know.” 

Leon huffed but didn’t respond while Sora looked between the two. “You two know each other?”

“We grew up together.” Leon stated simply and Cloud avoided his gaze, choosing instead to observe the next match that was getting ready to start. He wondered how all these heartless were able to sign contracts to participate in the games... did Hades sign for them? 

He felt both brunet’s staring at him, but he refused to meet their gazes. Eventually he heard Sora take a breath to break the awkward silence, but Donald’s voice interrupted him. 

“Sora! Chip and Dale said that the route to the next world was clearer than before!”

“Okay!” Sora waved back. “I’ll be right there.” He turned to the older men, “I guess I’ll see you guys later?”

Cloud nodded once. 

“Aerith wanted me to remind you to stop by Traverse Town now and then for dinner,” Leon stated as the brunet turned to go. 

“Got it!” Cloud heard Sora run off to resume his quest. He hoped Leon would follow, but instead he felt a warmth beside him as Leon took a seat next to him. 

“How do the Heartless enter the games?” Leon asked the question Cloud had wondered earlier. 

The blond shrugged. “Who knows? I think that half-pint goat just likes the fact he has teams entering; doesn’t really care where they came from cause Hercules can take them all out.” 

“Hn... true.” 

Cloud finally turned his head to find Leon staring down at the field, though he did notice the brunet wincing some and rubbing his right side. “Injured?”

“Damn kid does pack a bit of a punch with that keyblade,” despite the words, Leon’s tone was almost fond. 

Cloud huffed, but pulled out a spare potion he had. “Here. I can get another later before the next cup.” 

Leon hesitated, so Cloud just sat the potion down between them anyway. After a moment, Leon picked it up.

“You know...” the brunet continued. “Aerith was hoping you’d come home too.”

“Didn’t realize there was still a home to go back to.”

“That’s what I said... but you and I both know that’s not what she meant.”

“Yeah.” 

They sat in silence for a long while, observing the matches below. Cloud was surprised to find that he was content. 

\--

Leon woke up with a start in the middle of the night, not sure at first what had woken him. Groaning softly, pressed the heel of his hand to his eye. 

Feeling that he wouldn’t get back to sleep for a bit, he resolved to get a glass of water. It was just as he was opening his bedroom door that he heard it. A soft sniffling and a quiet cut off cry. 

Quickly, Leon made his way downstairs and found Sora tangled up in the blankets on the couch, crying out and in the midst of a nightmare. 

“Nngh... r’ku. No...” Sora’s voice was hoarse and cut off, like he couldn’t get enough air. 

Leon stepped closer, and gently laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Sora! Sora wake up! It’s just a dream.”

“No... I... I don’t know where I am!” Sora continued to choke off his cries. 

Leon shook the boy harder, “Sora, come on! Wake up!” 

Suddenly Sora’s eyes shot open and he sat up. “Riku!” 

Leon watched as the boy’s eyes immediately filled with tears, and Sora broke down sobbing, wrapping his arms around his midsection and bowing his head down low. 

Leon reached out, hesitating for only a moment, before placing a hand on the kid’s shoulder. Sora’s breath hitched, and he must have only now registered Leon’s presence. 

“Hey,” Leon whispered. 

Sora’s cheeks grew red and he tried to stifle his sobs, rubbing his tear stained cheeks on the blanket. “Hey...” his voice was unusually subdued. 

Leon rolled his eyes fondly and took a seat next to the brunet on the couch. Wrapping one arm around thin shoulders, he pulled the boy closer. Sora came willingly, leaning on whatever support Leon could provide. 

“You okay?” The question was only a little rhetorical, as it was clear Sora was far from okay. 

“Yeah...” 

Leon was extremely discomfited to hear the defeated tone in the Sora’s voice. He reached down and poked the boy’s side, smirking when Sora let out a shocked giggle. 

“That doesn’t sound too okay.”

Sora let out a sight that was way too deep for a boy his age. “I messed up...”

“Oh... how? Because as far as I’m aware, you found your friend and brought her to safety. And you survived being a heartless for a while...”

“But I lost Riku...” Sora mumbled. 

Leon thought for a moment. “Riku is responsible for his own choices.”

“I knew he was too close to the darkness. I should have...I don’t know... I just feel that I should have done something!” Sora’s voice rose with anger and frustration at himself. “I should have looked for him harder when I saw him here, or--”

“You did what you could,” Leon hushed him, “Sometimes, it’s hard when a friends chooses a road that leads to darkness. All we can do is support them if they ever decide to turn around.” 

Sora huffed, “Riku’s already lost his body... what if his heart’s gone too and I’ll never get him back?”

Leon sighed, “Well... What does your heart say?”

Sora looked up at him in confusion, before he looked down and closed his eyes, one hand clutching his shirt in the place where his heart is. The boy was silent for a long moment, long enough that Leon almost thought he had gone back to sleep, but then Sora’s eyes fluttered opened and a smile slowly spread across his face.

“I think... I think his heart’s okay,” Sora smiled and curled in a bit, as if he could keep Riku’s heart closer. 

Leon smiled and carefully unwrapped his arm. “Well, I guess that calls for a celebration then. I think Aerith has some hot chocolate around here somewhere.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Leon saw Sora’s eyes light up, the last of the nightmare fading away at the prospect of a sweet treat. 

“With marshmallows?”

“We’ll see.” 

Hours later, Leon woke to the soft sound of a camera shutter clicking. Blinking his eyes open he quickly glared at the camera in Aerith’s hand, a relic probably unearthed from some long forgotten drawer. 

Aerith merely smiled, “I couldn’t help it... it was too sweet not to...”

Leon glared at her in confusion before a snuffling sound and a sharp pain in his side made him look down. 

He and Sora must have fallen asleep on the couch after finishing the hot chocolate. Sora’s mug had dropped to the floor, thankfully empty, while Leon held his loosely in his hand. The kid’s head was resting in Leon’s lap, but the rest of his limbs were sprawled all over, including the elbow that was no digging into Leon’s ribcage. The older brunet groaned and placed his mug on the floor, instead rubbing his stiff neck and pushing Sora’s elbow elsewhere. 

The sudden movement caused Sora to wake up, the younger brunet sitting up and yawning, rubbing at his eyes. 

Aerith smiled at them before walking to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Donald, Goofy and Kairi would join them from the hotel. 

Leon stretched as he got up from the couch, still trying to dislodge the cramp in his neck. He felt eyes on him and turning, he saw Sora blinking up at him.

“What?” Leon muttered. 

Suddenly, Leon found himself staring down at a mass of brown spikes as thin, but surprisingly strong, arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Thanks, Leon.” 

Leon huffed but returned the hug. “Anytime, kid.”

\--

 

Cloud carefully avoided Aerith’s questioning gaze. He knew this was a dumb idea, but Leon sounded so hopeful. 

_“Sora closed the keyhole at Hollow Bastion. We can all go home,” Despite his position laying on the floor and nursing both his wounds and his pride from their match with Sora, Leon sounded excited._

_Cloud hid his smile in his cape. “What’s it like?”_

_“Well... it’s just the castle that’s left... and it’s sorta been unfortunately redecorated. But we can fix that. We can restore it to what it was like before!”_

_Cloud huffed, the sound almost sounding like a laugh. “You and what army?”_

_Leon shrugged. “I guess just me and the girls for now... and Cid... and you?” He looked over at the blonde who remained silent but didn’t refuse._

_“You don’t have to come right away,” Leon said after a long moment of silence, “But, when you are ready, there will be a bed and a hot meal waiting for you.”_

_Cloud said nothing._

“Are you hungry?” Aerith’s soft voice interrupted his thoughts. 

Cloud verbally made a non-committal noise, but his stomach loudly answered for him. He glared over to where Yuffie was laughing. Even Leon was smirking a little bit beyond his ‘cool’ demenor.

“Welp, that’s a good reason as any to start locating the kitchen,” Cid stated already half way out the door. 

Aerith and Yuffie quickly followed, leaving Cloud with Leon. 

Cloud smirked. “I thought the hot meal would be waiting for me when I got here?”

Leon huffed. “It’s been a busy week.” He laid a hand on Cloud’s shoulder briefly before walking past him.

“I’m glad you came...”

Cloud nodded, looking down and thinking about how he almost didn’t. He wasn’t sure where Sephiroth went off to after their fight, but he knew the battle was far from over. 

He would just have to make sure next time would be the last time. 

\--

Leon furrowed his brow, not sure what was bothering him, but something was. 

Everything was going so well though. Reconstruction was well underway, and Cid was doing a good job at getting the town’s security system back on-line. 

He looked up at the partially completed castle. They had just finished taking off the heartless emblem. For weeks, staring up at it reminded him of when they had first arrived back in Hollow Bastion. The whole place had been falling to pieces, including the castle. 

They couldn’t bring everyone in that first trip, just himself, Aerith and Yuffie. They ate a cold dinner in the library that night, while planning out how to get all of the princesses home once the worlds were restored. 

Leon frowned to himself, something not feeling right. How did they know the worlds were going to be restored?

He remember having an unshakable belief that it would happen, but he couldn’t remember why he believed that. 

His brow furrowed in concentration, and a figure began to take shape in his mind. Shorter than him, spiky hair, blue eyes.

Cloud?

But that didn’t feel right at all. He tried to concentrate some more. Something about a key...

“Did you miss your headaches so much you’re trying to start them on command?” a voice teased. 

Leon looked up, and instantly the vision was gone. “Hmm... Oh... just thinking.”

Cloud leaned against the stone wall with him. “Bout what?”

Leon shook his head. “I can’t remember now...”

Cloud huffed. “It’s all the reconstruction work. The dust’s gone to your head.”

Leon huffed back, “At least I’m doing something. All you do is sulk all day.”

“I do not sulk,” Cloud ran a hand through his hair, a little shorter than when they had arrived nearly a year ago but no less spiky. “I brood.” 

“Well, you do too much of that too,” Leon leaned against the wall as he finished his water, feeling Cloud’s eyes on him. 

“If you’re looking for a break, I could use a sparring partner,” Cloud offered. 

Leon scoffed, but grabbed his gunblade all the same. “Where to?”

“The Bailey is a pretty big space. It’ll work.”

They sparred for the better part of two hours, eventually collapsing on the ground in exhaustion and ending in a tie. 

They ended up lying side by side, blades on either side of them. Both quiet but content with that. 

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Leon had a glimmer of what he had been thinking about earlier. 

“Cloud?” He asked quietly, not really wanting to disturb the peace that had settled over them, but also not wanting his question unanswered. 

“What?” Cloud replied, his hand covering his face, and his eyes closed. Leon would have thought he was sleeping if the blonde hadn’t answered. 

“Why did we come back?”

“... Well, I’m not sure about you, but I distinctly remember a brunet badgering me about it back at the Coliseum.”

“I mean... how did we know it was safe to come back? This world was overrun with heartless. Why did we think to come back?”

Cloud shrugged. “You said the keyhole was closed and it was safe. The darkness wasn’t pouring out of it.”

“.... then, who closed the keyhole?”

Asking the question aloud caused a sharp pain to go through his head and a ache to resonate deep in his heart. 

Cloud grimaced as well, as if feeling the same pain. “I... I don’t...” He growled to himself. “We’re missing someone...”

Leon nodded. “Right...” Someone important. Someone who belonged here. 

“I don’t... I don’t like forgetting things,” Cloud muttered. Leon could understand that. 

“Then... once reconstruction is done, we’ll try to get to the other worlds. I think who we’re looking for is going to be somewhere out there.” 

“But the pathways are closed.” 

“Then we’ll make new ones.” 

Cloud frowned, but eventually nodded. “Reconstruction might take a while.”

“But I want them to see it,” Leon said, rubbing his chest where his heart was. “Who ever it is we’re forgetting, they will want to see it all put together.” 

Cloud nodded, “Then I guess I should pitch in a little... and not sulk all day.”

Leon frowned. “Hey...” He laid a hand on Cloud shoulder. “I’m sorry for saying that. You do a lot around here, but I know you’re still upset about something and that bothers me.” He sat up and stretched sore muscles. Cloud followed suit.

“Why does it bother you?”

Leon shrugged. “I don’t like seeing anyone upset, but...” He looked away from Cloud’s inquiring gaze. “I really don’t like to see you upset. Aerith and Yuffie are easy to cheer up, and so is Cid. The people in town are just excited to see it all come back together. But you... I’m not sure how to cheer you up.”

Cloud was silent for a long moment. “I am happy...” Leon watched in fascination as red began to flood Cloud’s cheeks. “I don’t show it... but I am happy. I’m just worried.”

“About what?”

Cloud just shook his head. “It’s nothing.” 

“Cloud.”

“Seriously, Squall, let it go.” 

Cloud rarely used his old name, and normally only did so when they were alone and he wanted to make a point. Leon took the cue and pushed down all of his burning questions, but resolved to find the answers later.

Cloud punched him in the shoulder, distracting him from his thoughts. “Hey, we should go clean up. Aerith won’t let us at the dinner table smelling like this.”

“True...”

Together, they returned to the house. 

And again, Leon entirely forgot about the pain in his head, or the ache in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

It was weeks later when Cloud woke with a sudden clarity and a sense of complete relief that spread through his veins.

Sora.

How could he have forgotten _Sora?_

Cloud rubbed at his eyes and glared at the bedsheets, hoping to find answers in the crumpled fabric.

After a few moments, he heard footsteps crossing outside his door and heading for the kitchen.

Leon must have remembered.

Cloud slipped just as quietly out of his room. A sudden movement to his right almost made him jump, but when he turned he saw Aerith and Yuffie hesitating in the hallway, both with equally worried faces.

Cloud met their gazes. After a moment, Aerith seemed to understand something as she gave a gentle smile and pulled Yuffie back to her room.

Cloud closed the door softly behind him and headed down the stairs, making sure Leon would be able to hear him approach, not really wanting a gunblade at his throat at this hour in the morning.

When he reached the kitchen, Leon was leaning against the stove, a mug of something hot in his hand, the steam rising around Leon’s downturned face.

In the dim moonlight coming through the window, Cloud could see that while Leon’s eyes were dry, the mug was about to shatter under the pressure of the brunet’s hands. Sighing softly, Cloud gently took the cup from Leon and forced him to sit on one of the kitchen chairs. He got his own mug and poured out the rest of what Leon had in the tea kettle. Bringing both mugs to the table, Cloud took his own seat and settled in to wait.

Taking a sip from his mug, Cloud held back a slight grimace. Hot chocolate. He hoped for coffee, or tea.

Leon caught his face anyway and chuckled lightly. “Sora liked it sweet.”

“Figures,” Cloud huffed and took another sip, getting past the overly sweet taste and appreciating the warmth.

There was silence for a moment more, before Leon broke it again. “How could we have forgotten him?”

“I don’t know,” Cloud wondered too. With the way the kid had disappeared and reappeared in their memory, it didn’t make sense.

They sat to gether in comfortable silence, each sipping their cocoa. Then Leon let out quick huff of air. Glancing up in curiosity, Cloud found the man smiling in amusement. “What is it?”

“Just thinking... Sora’s gonna be so mad when he finds out we forgot about him.”

“Who says he has to find out?”

“You really think Yuffie or Cid would keep it quiet?”

“...hmmm,” Cloud mumbled in agreement.

Leon let out another amused huff and then quickly tilted his cup back, draining the mug.

One drop escaped and ran down the brunet’s chin and then down his throat. Without really meaning to, Cloud’s eyes followed it, also taking in the nice line of Leon’s throat as he swallowed the beverage. The blond felt a sudden urge to lick the stray trail of hot chocolate just to see if it tasted any better on Leon.

Then Cloud’s sensible part of himself caught up with his train of thought and he hurriedly looked away, hoping that Leon didn’t catch him staring... and quite possibly drooling. Luckily, the kitchen wasn’t bright enough for Leon to see Cloud’s reddening cheeks. He tried to will the blush away, and buried his face in his mug to hide it.

To himself though, in a very, very quiet part of his head, Cloud had to admit that the sight was... nice. Leon was nice. Hanging out with Leon was nice. Looking at Leon was... _nice._

Cloud clamped down on that small, usually quiet, part of his head and resolved to not unbottle those thoughts right now. Or ever.

“Hey... you ok?”

Cloud was startled out of his thoughts and looked back at Leon who was currently using the back his hand to wipe away that escaped drop of hot chocolate. “Huh?”

“You looked lost.”

Cloud scoffed and quickly drained his own cocoa. “You’re imagining things,’ he muttered and ignored Leon’s skeptical look, instead grabbing the brunet’s mug, and taking it to the sink just so he wouldn’t have to see Leon’s smirk. “He’ll be back,” Cloud stated, trying to steer the conversation back to their reason for having the cocoa.

“What makes you so sure?” Leon stated. “He was supposed to find his friends and go home.”

“Because, we remember him,” Cloud finished drying the mugs and stepped back over to Leon who was still sitting in the chair. “Because, this stupid heart is telling me that he’ll be here.” He placed his hand over his chest to emphasize his point. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but the feeling in his heart was too strong to ignore.

“Hmph,” Leon smirked again, but laid his own hand over Cloud’s. “It’s nice to know that it’s not just my heart that’s stupid.”

“You’re just a sentimental old fool,” Cloud stuck his tongue out, and Leon huffed.

“Well, if I’m old, what does that make you?”

“I’m too pretty to age,” Cloud hesitantly gave a small smile and Leon chuckled. After a beat or two of his own heart passing, Cloud realized that their hands were still over his heart, Leon’s light grip warm and calloused. Cloud replayed the last few moments in his head, feeling his heart beat faster with the realization that they were practically flirting.

His face heating, Cloud quickly turned away from Leon and headed back towards the stairs. As soon as Leon’s hand dropped from his own, Cloud felt a chill wash over him and he refused to dwell on it. At the foot of the stairs he hesitated and looked back to where Leon was still sitting in the kitchen chair, looking at him with an unreadable look on his face.

“What are you gonna do when Sora comes back?” Cloud wondered aloud.

Leon shrugged, “Probably show him the problem down past the great maw.”

Cloud winced. The sea of heartless growing down there was gonna become a problem at some point. For now they seemed to be content with just hovering there, with the few that escape to town on a daily basis. “Obviously. And after that?”

Again Leon shrugged.

“Well... he does like to feel useful,” Cloud mused. “And he likes to be part of a team.”

Leon nodded. “I hope that part of him hasn’t faded.”

“Huh?”

“Whatever caused us to forget him. I hope that it hasn’t caused his light to fade,”

“Right... that part that makes him Sora...” Cloud agreed. “I’m sure he’s fine. He has a lot of great friends, like that duck and...dog?”

“Donald and Goofy,” Leon chuckled as he clarified.

“‘Right... and you, too,” Cloud grinned, “He has a lot of good friends to help protect his light.”

“And you,” Leon stated, turning off the kitchen light and meeting Cloud at the stairway,

Cloud’s grin faded and he avoided Leon’s gaze. “I... I’m not a good person to protect anyone’s light.” He turned to go up the stairs, but a sudden grip on his arm stopped him.

“You’re a good person, Cloud,” Leon stated firmly. “I know you’re still fighting your darkness, but you’re a good person. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“I would think that my darkness is reason enough why I shouldn’t try to protect anyone...” Cloud still avoided Leon’s gaze. “He tends to stab people I get close to.”

“You’ll beat him,” Leon stated with such surety that Cloud almost believed him. Meeting the brunet’s eyes at last, Cloud was a little startled at the intensity and truthfulness in Leon’s eyes. The brunet really believed that he would beat Sephiroth.

Cloud felt his heart quicken again, unsure of as to why Leon had such confidence in him, but insanely appreciative of it all the same. He felt his cheeks heat up again, and he quickly turned away, feeling completely out of sorts with the amount of blushing he had done in the past hour. Tifa would tease him mercilessly if she ever found out. As gently as he could, he pulled out of Leon’s grip and headed back to his room.

Unsurprisingly, he didn’t fall back asleep for a long time after that.

He woke up late the next morning. Stumbling downstairs, he found that breakfast was already finished, but someone had saved him a plate.

“Ok... so explain this again, Leon...” Yuffie was saying as Cloud halfheartedly stuffed bacon in his mouth. “Why do we need cards? The town kind of already knows who we are.”

“It’s just a formality, Yuffie,” Leon stated, his voice gruff with exhaustion. Clearly he hadn’t managed to return to bed at all. He observed as the brunet passed out cards to the rest of the group.

“Restoration Committee Member,” Cid read aloud. “Sound’s official.”

“It is,” Leon stated. “The shops in town also agreed to give a 5% discount to anyone using the cards as well...”

“Well, ain’t that something,” Cid smirked. “Be nice if you couldn’t have gotten Mr. Scrooge to give out free ice cream to anyone with them.”

“I can’t work miracles,” Leon dryly stated, digging through his pocket.

Cloud was just about to shove another forkful of eggs into his mouth when a bright purple card was shoved in his face.

“Here, I got you one too.”

Cloud blinked and set down his fork, taking the card. An image of the half finished Hollow Bastion castle shone on the front. He flipped it over and saw the words:

“Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Member”

Underneath, in Leon’s neat handwriting, was his name, followed by the words “a good person.”

Leon smirked, “Just in case you forget.”

Cloud huffed and rolled his eyes, but a few days later when he journeyed out alone to check a disturbance on the outer edges of town, the card was tucked into an inner pocket of his jacket. Right over his heart.

\--

“Are you sure you don’t want to hit the market place before you rush off to a new world?” Leon questioned as Sora, Donald, and Goofy hurried back to their ship. “You don’t know what’s out there. You might want to pick up a potion or two...”

That gave Sora pause, “Um... I guess it’d be a good idea...”

“Why don’t you go shopping with Leon to get supplies while Donald and I check over the ship? Goofy offered.

Sora’s companions ran ahead to check the ship, while Leon and Sora turned to the market.

“You’ve guys made so much progress!” Sora marvelled, eagerly peering down each alleyway and cross street. “Last time I was here it was just the castle and some of the pavement remaining!”

“Well, a lot of it was restored when you defeated Ansem,” Leon said, waving a greeting at one of the merchants. “The land came back to about what it once was with the streets and everything. But there was still a lot of work to do building housing and repairing shop fronts.” Leon looked around at the people who were shopping in the square, an area remaining relatively free of heartless. “It won’t be exactly like how it was before...”

“It’ll be better!” Sora grinned. “I know it’ll be great!”

Leon smiled, and introduced him to some of the newer merchants in town. Sora quickly paid for his purchases, pulling out a new orange munny pouch.

“Finally figured out that your pocket was not the best place to keep your munny?” Leon smirked, remembering Sora’s numerous complaints from the last trip of a certain monkey type heartless who always tried to steal his munny.

“Huh?” Sora looked at the pouch. “Oh yeah. It was a gift from the King! It already had quite a bit of munny in it too.” The brunet frowned “He never said where he got it though.”

Leon nodded, picking out a few purchases of his own from the merchant. Supplies for the house, but also a few potions, knowing that Cloud always tended to come back from missions more injured than he liked to admit. Having a few stocked in the blonde’s room always saved the hassle of arguing with the man.

Sora offered to help carry everything back to the house, picking up a bag before Leon could even decline.

“It might be a long trip... better stretch my legs while I can,” Sora grinned.

Sora waved at Cid, who was still busy at the computer, when they entered. He quickly setting his bags down and heading back towards the door.

“Aren’t you gonna tell him the other present?” Cid asked, eagerly digging through the bags for any kind of snack food.

“Huh?” Sora perked up, “Present?”

“Oh yeah,” Leon motioned for Sora to follow him. “When we got back, Merlin offered us his place to set up shop, including adding extra bedrooms. He made a few for you guys.” He stopped at a door a few rooms down from his. “Here is yours. Donald and Goofy are right across the hall.”

Sora hesitated, but opened the door and took in the furnishings. There was a simple bed in one corner with a nightstand next to it. A dresser was against the other wall. Sora walked over to the single window and eagerly opened the curtain, casting bright sunlight into the room.

“Wow! You can see the whole town from here!” Sora grinned.

Leon gave a small smile in return as Sora eagerly threw himself on the bed to ‘test it out.’

“We thought you’d like your own place to rest when you were here,” he fixed Sora with a stern look. “You do plan on visiting now and then right? Aerith would be upset if she thought you were missing dinner.”

“Of course!” Sora’s grin grew, though Leon thought there was a slight shadow to it.

“Is something wrong with the room?”

“No! No, it’s great! It’s...” Sora looked at the wall and avoided Leon’s gaze. “It’s one of the best presents I’ve ever gotten.”

“But?” Leon questioned, knowing that there was something Sora was worried about asking.

“...do...” Sora hesitated for a long moment, but Leon waitied. “Do you think we can put another small bed in here?”

“Huh?”

“For when we find Riku!” Sora blurted out. “I mean... I’m sure when we find him, he might be tired and need a place to rest so he can just stay with me but I don’t want to impose or anything and...”

Leon quickly laid a hand on the brunet’s hair and ruffled it fondly. “I’m sure it won’t be a problem. I’ll talk it over with Merlin, so don’t worry about it, ok? When you find your friend, he’ll have a place here too.”

Unexpectedly, Leon found his arms full of a 15-year-old brunet. Sora’s arms squeezed tightly while he buried his face in Leon’s shirt.

“Thank you, Leon.”

Leon didn’t hesitate to return the hug.

When Sora pulled away, he tried to discreetly rub at his eyes. Together, the two walked back to where Donald had parked the Gummi ship.

As the trio departed, Leon had to huff out a laugh as Sora eagerly waved goodbye with both arms. Leon raised his own in farewell, knowing in his heart he’d see them soon.

He arrived quickly back at Merlin’s and found that Cid was gone. Apparently, the food Leon had brought back wasn’t snack worthy.

He was just about to close the door when a strong grip caught it, preventing it from closing all the way. Before he could ask who it was, he found that he had to take several steps backwards or be mowed over by the door as it was forced open.

Illuminated by the bright sunlight outside, a young woman stood in the doorway, Leon couldn’t say that he recognized her for sure, but her brown eyes and long dark hair felt familiar. He was almost certain that he had been on the receiving end of that fierce scowl before.

“May I help you?”

“I’m looking for someone,” she started, walking past him and glancing around the room. “He’s a bit tall and has really spiky blonde hair.”

Leon frowned, “What do you want with Cloud?”

She brightened and her scowl turned into a grin. “So you know him?”

“Yeah... but I haven’t seen him in a few days.”

“Hmph...” the scowl returned. “Well, I’m gonna just take a look around.”

She didn’t really leave Leon any time to say yes or no, but Leon figured an argument wasn’t worth it. He watched her check under all of the tables, and even punched a few walls without flinching.

Finally she seemed satisfied that Leon wasn’t hiding Cloud in the plaster and went out the still open door.

“Thank you for your time! Sorry to bother you!”

“It’s no trouble... I guess,” he watched her turn down the street and quickly closed the door, feeling another headache coming on.

“Is she gone?”

To his credit, Leon didn’t outwardly flinch, but his heart beat did speed up quite a bit. Turning towards the voice, he didn’t see anyone at first.

After a moment, he spotted the top of blonde spikes, then bright blue eyes. Cloud emerged from his hiding spot behind a pile of discarded books Merlin had not finished organizing yet.

“How...?”

“The trick to hiding from Tifa is to not flinch when she starts punching the walls,” Cloud stated, stretching out his arms.

“Tifa?”

“You may not remember her....” Cloud trailed off. “She was from my side of town, so we hung out together more...”

Leon tried to think back to their childhood. He could almost remember a girl they used to play tag and hide and seek with. She was pretty relentless in both games, always outrunning all the other kids.

“Was she the one to tackled you into the fountain that one time?”

Cloud huffed out a sound that could have been a laugh. “Yeah.... Though she pulled you in shortly afterwards.”

Leon had a sudden memory of walking home in soaking wet clothes and shuddered in disgust. “I remember...”

Cloud huffed again, taking a seat at the table. “She found me when I was... away... I tried to get her to go to Traverse Town but she refused and kept trying to follow me. So I had to keep moving...”

“Why didn’t you want her around?” Leon thought the girl was nice enough, if a little stubborn perhaps.

“Because...” Cloud trailed off and didn’t elaborate, no matter how long Leon waited.

Finally, Leon could stand the silence no longer. “You just missed Sora.”

“Yeah, I saw his ship leave. How is he?”

“Okay. He’s still looking for his friend.”

Cloud nodded. After a moment’s pause he spoke again. “I may have to go away again.”

Leon felt his heart drop, though he wasn’t sure why. “What for? I thought you liked it here.”

“I do,” Cloud avoided his gaze, “I just... There’s someone who is looking for me. We’re gonna have to fight... but... he brings darkness with him. I don’t want you involved.”

“Bull...” Leon spat, suddenly angry with the blond in front of him. “That’s all the more reason for you to stay. We’re already involved because we all care about you. So stay... face this guy on your home turf.”

Cloud looked up, already halfway through a half hearted protest before Leon met his eyes. The protest died on Cloud’s lips as Leon stared back at him. Whatever Cloud found there, it must have convinced him for after a moment he nodded and looked away.

“Okay.”

\--

Cloud sighed and leaned against the wall of Ansem’s study, listening to Leon type in the other room. He knew that the taller brunet man was trying to distract himself from worrying about Sora. They still hadn’t heard from the spiky haired kid since they were transported to their gummi ship.

Inwardly, Cloud also worried about the kid, almost as much as Leon did. But he had bigger things on his mind at the moment. Such as where Sephiroth went off to after the battle.

 

_Tifa’s entrance startled him, allowing Sephiroth to get away. Growling, Cloud ran after him, barely paying attention to Tifa’s shout behind him_

_He tried his best to follow the silver hair through the crowd of heartless, not noticing the dark creatures. Finally, he spotted Sephiroth battling a number of heartless, his long sword easily disposing of them._

_Cloud growled again, ready to strike. He tried to leap off the ledge but a strong grip around his waist stopped him. Cloud growled, struggling against his grip and elbowing the person in the gut._

_“Hey! Stop that!” Leon’s voice shouted in his ear._

_“Sephiroth!” Cloud shouted, still struggling. “I need to--”_

_“You’re in no shape to fight him!” Leon managed to pull him away from the edge. “You’re bleeding, you idiot!”_

_Cloud huffed, jerking away from Leon. A sudden spike of pain down his leg caused him to look down, and found that he was, indeed, bleeding sluggishly from a gaping wound in his thigh._

_He felt a warm hand brush against his sword arm and he grimaced at the sting. Looking he found Leon gently wiping the blood away from another deep cut on his bicep._

_Cloud huffed and grunted, mostly irritated with himself. Leon was right. If he had continued on to battle Sephiroth and never noticed these wounds, he would have surely lost. Glancing back at the battle, he saw the silver haired being still hacking away at the heartless._

_“But Sephiroth--”_

_“Right now he’s happily and psychotically destroying the heartless... which I’m pretty okay with at the moment.” Leon kept his focus on the blond and Cloud found himself ducking his head down to avoid the brunet’s gaze. “You will get your chance to fight him, but right now you need to heal.”_

_Cloud huffed a moment longer, and glanced back. Sephiroth was gone, off to destroy somewhere else. He had lost his chance. He glared at Leon, upset that this man caused him to lose his chance._

_“We’ve got bigger things to deal with,” Leon stated, evidently not caring about the heated stare of the blond. “But if you had gone in their fighting like this,” Cloud gasped sharply as Leon’s gentle hands found another wound on his shoulder, “you would have probably lost... and I... I mean, no one here wants that.”_

_Cloud continued to glare, but found his anger at the brunet dissipating. Together, they made their way off the battle ground and into an area where the heartless had already been cleared away._

_Leon cast a cure spell over him, which Cloud only noticed more due to the absence of pain than to any relief of it. Leon knelt down to study the wound in his thigh a bit closer._

_“It missed any arteries, but I think we should have Aerith take a look at it. She’s better at the healing spells than I am._

_“Right...” Cloud nodded. Suddenly a bright column of light shot towards the sky. Looking at it’s source, Cloud realized that it was the same area Sora, Donald and Goofy had last been spotted._

_Leon must have realized the same, for he shouted their names just as the light faded._

_“Relax,” Cloud said, turning to walk back towards the battle, ready to clear out any remaining heartless. “Those three aren’t going down that easily.” Especially not with so many people rooting for them. “The Keyblade’s chosen one...” he muttered, half to himself, “He’s a lucky kid.”_

_He heard Leon wish Sora well behind him, then footsteps followed him back to the great maw._

 

“Hey.”

Cloud opened his eyes, Leon’s voice startling him from his thoughts. “Huh?”

“Just got a message from Sora,” Leon turned to lean against the wall next to him. “He says some of the pathways to the other words have closed up again, so he’s going to investigate to see if they can be reopened.”

“Gives him more chances to look for his friend then.”

Leon grunted in agreement.

There was silence for a moment longer before Leon spoke up again. “You plan on holding up the wall all day?”

Cloud smirked. “Well, it’s a very fragile wall. I’d hate to have it collapse on your pretty head.”

Leon smirked back and shoved him off balance. “C’mon. If you’re gonna hide in here from Tifa, you can help with the research.”

“And why should I do that?”

“Hm...” Leon trailed off. “Well... you never know what you might find? Something in here might help you with your Sephiroth problem.”

Cloud watched the brunet walk off and return to the computer room. He tried not to stare at Leon’s backside as the taller man walked away, but failed spectacularly.

As Leon turned the corner and out of sight, Cloud huffed and growled to himself, turning around to face the bookshelf. Pulling out a book, he sighed.

He supposed he could at least put the books in alphabetical order or something.

\--

 

“Look who I found in the Underdrome!” Leon shouted as he walked in the door.

“More like, ‘Look who beat the pants off me in the Underdrome!’” Sora teased back, laughing as Leon ruffled his hair.

Leon gave a small chuckle and let the boy go, watching as he ran over to greet everyone else.

Yuffie groaned as she followed him inside. “Did you have to hit me that hard Sora? Between you and Donald’s thunder strikes, I think I’ll have a headaches for weeks.”

“Sorry, Yuffie,” Goofy apologized. “I can see if we have an extra potion in the Gummi ship.”

Yuffie smiled and shook her head. “Nah... I can deal.”

They all filed in and were quickly ushered by Aerith to take their seats at the table.

Dinner was a simple affair, though Sora’s stories quickly made it one of the most entertaining ones. His encounters with the members of Organization XIII were more worrying though.

“So, the nobodies are becoming more of a problem?” Cloud questioned.

Sora had just taken a bite of his sandwich and he nodded quickly while trying to chew.

“Yeah! One of those organization members tried to turn Beast into a heartless so they could take his nobody,” Goofy elaborated.

“That would have been a big problem,” Leon agreed, thinking to himself. He hoped the organization members stayed far away from Radiant Garden from now on. Luckily, there were no casualties to the heartless during the battle, for which he was grateful.

“What about your friends?” Aerith asked.

Sora looked down, “Well...”

“Sora thought he saw Riku in the Land of Dragons,” Donald spoke up. “But it ended up being a nobody!”

“Yeah... but...” Sora trailed off. Leon reached over to place a hand on his shoulder and the kid perked up a little. “The guy in the black coat I fought on the ridge though... his blade was exactly like Riku’s. And the emperor said that thing about the ‘three wise guys’... that had to have been Riku!”

“I wonder why he would hide from you...” Yuffie wondered.

“I... I don’t know,” Sora deflated again. “I just... the King knew something and he wouldn’t tell me... I just wanna know if Riku’s okay.”

Donald let out a sad sound. “I’m sorry, Sora... when we find the King again, I’m sure he’ll tell you.”

Sora nodded, “I know... but I also wish Riku would tell me...I wish he was here.” The sigh that left the shorter brunet’s lips sounded both wistful and somewhat heartbreaking.

“Aww, Sora...” Yuffie teased with a big smile on her face. “You sound like a girl with a crush.”

Leon watched with amusement as Sora’s face turned the same color as Aerith’s pink bow. The boy slouched so far into himself, Leon wondered if he was trying to duck under the table.

“No! I... I mean- I- I-” Sora stuttered himself into silence.

Yuffie’s eyes lit up, “So you do have a crush on him! That’s so sweet!”

“Shut up, Yuffie!” Sora growled, still hiding his face with his hands and trying to meld into his chair.

“Sora and Riku sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G...” Yuffie sung.

Donald and Goofy both giggled as Sora melted further into his seat. Cid was smirking and even Cloud had a bit of a smile on his face.

“Stop it...” Sora whined. “It’s not funny.”

Leon glanced at Sora, concerned at the boy’s tone of voice. Though it was still touched by embarrassment, Leon thought he also heard a hitch in his breathing. “Enough, Yuffie,” Leon stated as the younger girl was starting up a second verse.

Yuffie pouted, but ended her teasing. Once Sora got himself under control and his blush lessoned, he shot Leon a grateful look.

“Does he know?” Aerith questioned, once everyone had calmed down a bit.

Sora’s blush came back somewhat, but he shook his head. “No... I just... figured it out myself recently...” He shrugged and hurried to eat the rest of his soup.

Leon swiftly turned the conversation over to Cid, asking about the programming of Ansem’s computer and Sora, eager to continue this new line of conversation, asked about Tron.

Once everyone had their fill, Sora, Donald and Goofy offered to wash the dishes and everyone separated for their evening activities. Yuffie and Cid went out on patrol while Aerith relaxed in her room.

Leon looked over to where Sora and Donald were washing dishes, Goofy carefully putting the plates and bowls away as Donald dried them. Sora was getting more water on himself than the dishes, but he was laughing and having fun, the embarrassment from earlier clearly far from memory.

“Hey.”

Cloud’s voice startled Leon from his thoughts and he hurriedly looked away from the brunet and his friends, just as Cloud rounded the corner.

Leon felt his mouth go dry as the blonde swordsman stepped in front of a window. The evening light filtering through the glass gave Cloud an otherworldly glow. His blue eyes seemed to glow as well, and his lips turned up in a small smirk.

Caught up in trying to make his brain function again, Leon barely comprehended that Cloud had spoken. “Huh?” he tried to ask, though it came out more of a grunt.

“Tifa and Aerith offered to take the midnight patrol...” Cloud stated again, his brow furrowed in confusion. Leon couldn’t blame him, it wasn’t often the gunblader didn’t hear things the first time. “So we can go out now.”

“Out...” Leon’s brain still struggled to catch up with what Cloud was saying.

Cloud raised an eyebrow again, “On patrol...”

Leon shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “Right... Sorry... just lost in my thoughts.”

Cloud huffed, “Don’t hurt yourself.”

Leon grunted, but got up and followed Cloud outside.

Patrol was surprisingly quiet, which put Leon on edge, expecting things to get a lot worse before all was said and done.

“You’re tense,” Cloud observed.

Leon sighed. They were at the overlook, observing the heartless still amassing at the strange castle across the great maw, though in much lesser numbers than before. “It’s too quiet.”

There was a soft laugh beside him, and Leon was somewhat shocked to realized it came from Cloud.

“Only you would be upset that things were too quiet,” Cloud smiled. “I’m sure things will liven up soon enough.”

Leon frowned. “That’s not what I mean... I’m glad that’s it’s quiet, but it feels too easy.” He looked away from the view intent on heading down towards the castle.

He could feel Cloud’s stare on him.

“So... battling thousands of heartless was ‘easy,’” Cloud scoffed, “Don’t let Sora hear you say that.”

“You’re purposely misinterpreting what I’m saying, aren’t you.”

“Then state things more clearly,” Cloud retorted.

“I just.... I guess I’m just worried,” Leon was not used to expressing exactly what he felt, but he felt that Cloud would understand. “Everything is going smoothly for now, but everytime I expected it to go smoothly, something else happened.”

“Then we’ll deal with it when it comes,” Cloud stated. “You can’t stop living in the present just because you’re worried about the future.”

“Speaking from experience?” Leon questioned, smirking when he heard Cloud scoff.

“Probably the opposite. I’m afraid to live in the present, because the past tends to haunt me... and stab me when he finds me. Best I find him first.”

Leon thought of the silver haired warrior that had destroyed several heartless with one slash of his blade, all with a cold smile on his lips, and he nodded in understanding.

The rest of patrol passed by in silence, and they returned to the house shortly after midnight, nodding to Aerith and Tifa as they headed out. The house was also quiet, though Leon could distantly hear Goofy and Donald snoring upstairs.

He nearly walked into Cloud when they entered the kitchen. Opening his mouth to ask what the problem was, Cloud answered before he could speak.

“Sora?”

Frowning, Leon glanced over Cloud’s shoulder where he saw a sad little brunet with his spiky head on the table and a glass of water in front of him.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Sora mumbled.

Leon brushed past Cloud and laid a hand on the kid’s hair. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Sora gave a noncommittal grunt. Cloud reached over for his cup of water, walking over to the sink to refill it.

“You’re not the only one who has trouble sleeping,” Cloud stated as he handed Sora’s glass back over. “I hear talking about it helps...”

Sora huffed. “Nightmare...I couldn’t find Riku... but I couldn’t remember what he looked like either, so I just kept running in circles. When I woke up, there was a moment I still couldn’t remember what he looked like. Him or Kairi.” There was a hitched breath and a sniff. Under his hand, Leon felt Sora’s shoulders tremble. After a deep breath, Sora continued. “It’s been more than a year... nearly two... What if they both changed and I won’t even recognize them when I find them?”

Leon huffed, and pulled Sora so he was sitting up. “I think you’ll recognize them. If nothing else,” he poked Sora in the chest, right over his heart, “this will recognize them.”

Sora sighed but nodded, his eyes still downcast and a little haunted.

Leon felt a gentle touch on his hand, and looked up at Cloud who tilted his head in the direction of the living room. Leon nodded, nudging and pushing Sora in the direction of the couch.

“I’m scared I’ll forget them... like everyone forgot me.”

Leon felt his heart ache a little at that statement. “Sora... we’re not sure why everyone forgot you... but I don’t think that would ever happen to you with your friends. Even when we forgot, Cloud and I both knew there was someone missing. We remembered you in our hearts.”

The kid nodded, a hand rising to clutch his shirt right over his heart. “Is it supposed to hurt more?”

“Huh?”

“When it’s someone you love who is missing...” Sora looked away. “It always hurt when I thought of Riku alone in the darkness... but ever since I realized what it was that I felt, it aches more.” The kid’s breath hitched with held back sobs.

As soon as Leon got him to the couch, the smaller brunet curled into the older man unabashedly. Leon wrapped an arm around him, “I don’t know,” he said in response to the kid’s question. “I think it might...”

“Here.”

Cloud handed them both a steaming mug. When Leon brought it to his lips, the smell of hot chocolate seemed soothing. Glancing over at Sora, he saw the smaller brunet feel a similar effect. The blonde’s lips almost twitched into a smile at the way Sora eagerly grabbed the mug from him. Sitting at the other end of the couch, Cloud sandwiched Sora between himself and Leon. It wasn’t necessarily a comfortable fit, the couch wasn’t that big, but between the hot chocolate and the close company, Leon could practically see Sora’s fears melting away.

After taking a few calming sips of cocoa Sora turned to Cloud, “Thank you!”

Leon took a sip of his own hot drink. “You can’t pity yourself while drinking hot chocolate. It’s the law.”

Sora let out a soft giggle and even Cloud let out a puff of air that might have been a laugh before taking a short drink out of his own mug.

There was a soft click as the blond sat his mug down at the end table, and then he pulled out a thin notebook from a pocket in his jacket. “Describe them... your friends.”

“Huh?”

Cloud pulled out a pencil as well and opened up the notebook to reveal unlined paper. “I can’t say I’m the best artist... but Tifa always liked them well enough. So.... describe them. It’ll might help you remember them better.”

Sora sat up further and nodded, his eyes excited now. “Okay!”

Leon kept his arm loosely around Sora as the brunet excitedly described Kairi first. The kid’s eyes lit up even more when he talked about Riku. He kept glancing over at Cloud’s drawing and suggesting edits.

After another hour though, Sora’s voice had quieted to a mumble and he was more leaning on Cloud in exhaustion than offering suggestions. Leon chuckled as Cloud merely shrugged his shoulder to make the smaller brunet more comfortable.

“I can carry him upstairs.”

“Ok... give me just a moment to finish up.”

Leon nodded and gathered up all of their mugs, placing them in the sink with some water to soak. By the time he returned, Cloud had carefully ripped the two pages from his notebook and maneuvered Sora into a better position.

Leon knelt down and gently gathered the kid in his arms. He was slightly heavier and taller than he was almost two years ago when he began his journey, but when he was asleep, he still looked like a kid that had been shouldered with too much responsibility much too soon.

They made their way quickly and quietly to Sora’s room, Leon gently placed him in the bed and Cloud pulled up the covers over him.

Sora shuffled a little, but didn’t waken. Cloud placed the two drawings on the night stand for Sora to look at in the morning.

Leon shut the door as they left. Lingering awkwardly in the hallway, Leon cleared his throat.

“I’ll go turn off the light downstairs,” he muttered.

Cloud nodded. “I still need to grab my sword...”

Together they made their way back down stairs. Leon hesitated over the lamp switch, almost afraid to turn it off. What if--

“Leon?”

Cloud laid a hand on his shoulder, gentler than Leon had been expecting.

“Sorry... just thinking...” Leon murmured.

“You’re going to hurt yourself thinking that hard,” Cloud smirked and turned back towards the stairs.

Leon huffed and flipped the light off.

-

Cloud should have known that Leon was right to worry.

Things did tend to get worse before they got better.

Growling, he sliced at another one of the new brand of heartless running around. Sora was already deep in the computer system and Leon was running to Merlin’s to get the new software program. Cloud was doing his best to prevent the heartless from entering the castle.

He spotted Leon running up the pathway, disk in hand, nodding at Cloud as he sprinted into the underground tunnels.

Almost a half hour later he emerged. “Sora and Tron did it. They are rebooting the system now.”

Cloud nodded. Suddenly, they both became distracted as small particles of magic drifted down from the sky.

Surprised, Cloud looked up.

“That’s right,” he heard Leon softly whisper beside him. “I remember now.”

Wordlessly Cloud nodded in agreement.

_Radiant Garden_. How could they have forgotten _that?_

It had been so long that the place had been called Hallow Bastion, everyone had forgotten the town’s true name.

After a moment longer of watching the magic fly, Cloud jumped a little when he felt Leon’s hand slap him lightly on the back.

“C’mon... let’s go see if everyone’s okay at the market.”

Cloud nodded and together they made their way back out to the marketplace.

Outside of a few close calls and a few scares, everyone had made out okay. The accessory shop was in a little bit of disorder and Mr. McDuck had locked himself in his freezer. Cloud had to smile a little bit at the angry accented calls of the older duck coming from inside the freezer. Leon worked on getting it open while Cloud helped reorganize the accessory shop.

He had just finished up when he heard quick footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw Sora slide to a stop.

“Cloud... it’s Sephiroth,” the brunet panted, nearly out of breath. Goofy and Donald were right behind him, looking a bit worse for wear.

Cloud looked back at Sora. “Where?”

“Dark Depths,” Sora said. “He’s waiting for you.”

Cloud nodded. “I’ll be right there.”

He walked to Merlin’s to pick up his sword, mentally going over strategies and checking his pockets for potions. His sword was right by the door and he picked it up quickly.

“Cloud.”

The blonde startled and turned to see Leon a few steps away.

“I can’t- I have to..”

“I know.”

Leon reached forward and grabbed his arm in a loose grip. “Just... just remember that there’s a lot more light in you than he can ever snuff out. You’re a good person,” Leon looked up at him and Cloud was frozen in place by steel blue eyes “I still believe that.”

Cloud swallowed around the sudden dryness in his throat. “It might take more than goodness and light to beat him.”

“I know... here,” Leon handed over a few elixirs. “Just in case.”

Cloud took them, placing them in his pockets. “I want you to stay here.”

Leon furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to argue. Cloud beat him to it. “I need you to stay here. If he sees that I have an audience supporting me, he’ll destroy you. I think he’ll ignore Sora,” a blur of black, yellow and brown ran by the corner of his eye as Sora, Donald and Goofy raced back to dark depths. “But I can’t afford to let too much of the light blind me.”

Leon frowned but finally nodded. He didn’t let go of Cloud’s arm quite yet. “Promise me then. No matter how far away you go, you’ll be back. This time I’ll cook the damn hot meal myself.”

Despite the seriousness of the battle he was going into Cloud huffed out a laugh. “Oh really.”

“But you have to promise.”

Cloud hesitated and opened his mouth to tell Leon the dangers of making impossible promises, but he again found the words stuck in his throat when he saw the seriousness in Leon’s eyes and felt the firmness of his grip.

Instead, Cloud gripped the brunet’s forearm in return, “Promise.”

He gave Leon’s arm one last squeeze before he ran off in the same direction as Sora, intent on winning the battle so he could return home.

\--

A knock at the door startled Leon out of his thoughts. He put down the book he wasn’t even reading and opened the door.

Sora stood there, somehow simultaneously looking jubilant and forlorn. He offered Leon a grin before stepping inside.

“Hey, where is everyone?”

“Out...”

Sora nodded. “I can’t stay long. The others are waiting...” He stepped over to the Winnie the Pooh book and took out a few torn pages from his pocket. “Wanted to return these before...” he left the rest unsaid and instead began to attach the pages back into the book.

“It’s starting then?” Leon questioned, laying a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You found your friends?”

Sora turned and his grin brightened. “Yeah! Kairi and Riku! They’re great... They stayed behind with the King to check the castle for any remaining organization members just in case... and to check for any sign of Maleficent. “ He laughed a little, “Kairi refused to leave... I think she’s afraid I’ll leave her behind again if I tried to get her to a safer place. But Donald, Goofy and I came here to gather supplies... and...” he trailed off. The last page reattached itself and the book glowed brightly, the torn cover repairing itself.

“Riku’s not sure what lies on the other side... what Xemnas has planned. So...” He turned and Leon found himself once again with a spiky haired brunet wrapped around him. “I wanted to say goodbye...”

Leon nodded and rubbed the kid’s back. “You’ll be fine. You got Riku, Kairi and the King right?”

Sora nodded, face still buried in Leon’s shirt. “I’m so happy we’re all together again.” He pulled away and rubbed his eyes. “You remember what you said before? About recognizing my friends in my heart?”

Leon nodded, encouraging Sora to continue.

“Well, when I first saw Riku again. I didn’t recognize him... but only because he had taken on the appearance of Ansem... I mean, Xehanort’s heartless, in order to use the powers of darkness. I almost let him go. But Kairi pulled him back and made me look with my heart instead, and it was Riku!” Sora grinned. “My heart did recognize him!”

Leon smiled and rubbed the kid’s head. “That’s great.”

Sora nodded but then looked away again. “He said he didn’t want me to find him... because of how he looked.”

“He was ashamed...”

“But it hurt... He could have at least let me know he was okay.”

“Yes... but maybe he thought you were better off not knowing,” Leon didn’t agree with that, but he thinks he understands Riku’s motivations behind it.

Sora sighed and nodded. “Well, that’s stupid.”

“Yes. It is.”

The boy looked back over to the book. “I know I said I had to leave fast, but I kind of want to say goodbye to Winnie the Pooh first. If Donald and Goofy come, can you tell them that?”

“Of course.”

Leon resumed not reading his book while Sora visited with the strange yellow bear. Donald and Goofy did stop by and only requested that Leon send Sora to the gummi ship as soon as possible.

Sora exited the book soon after they left and stretched his arms. His grin was brighter and it appeared that spending time with the bear had lifted his spirits before the big battle.

Leon passed on Donald’s message and the keyblade wielder nodded running to the door. Just before he exited though, he turned back. “I didn’t get a chance to ask. Has Cloud returned yet?”

Leon shook his head. “No... Tifa’s gone too. She went to look for him.”

Sora grinned. “She’ll find him. She’s pretty persistent.”

The older brunet smirked and nodded. “Go on and win, brat. Just remember to write when you get home safe.”

Sora laughed and waved as he left.

Leon leaned against the doorframe and watched him go, remembering a conversation from another night.

 

_“Is it supposed to hurt more?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“When it’s someone you love who is missing...” Sora looked away. “It always hurt more when I thought of Riku alone in the darkness... but ever since I realized what it was that I felt, it aches more.”_

 

At the time, Leon didn’t know how to answer. But now Leon rubbed at his own chest, right over his heart, and looked back at his unfinished book sitting right next took a book Cloud had left behind. An ache had settled in his heart, one that worsened when he thought of the blonde swordsman.

“It does hurt more, Sora.” he muttered to himself, then scoffed at his own sentiment, shutting the door firmly.

\--

Cloud blinked the rain out of his eyes, his hand raised to knock, but hesitating to do so. He could hear Tifa snickering behind him before she ran off to the hotel stating that ‘talking to Leon was something he had to do.’

Brat.

Cloud sighed. Of course, if it wasn’t for Tifa he may not have gotten back here at all.

She had found him drifting and possibly dying next to Sephiroth’s sword. The silver haired swordsman had sort of, faded, when Cloud finally defeated him, leaving only his sword and a single black feather behind.

Tifa had quickly casted a cure spell. It didn’t heal everything, but it did give him the strength to sit up. After he had done so, Tifa quickly kicked him back into the dirt and berated him for being so stupid.

Cloud let her. He felt stupid. Happy, but stupid.

And now, after much more healing and a few potions, he was back in front of this door and terrified to knock.

Not that he would ever admit to anyone, even Tifa, that he was terrified. Perhaps more terrified of what laid beyond the door than of the silver haired swordsman he just defeated.

“Oh for goodness sake!” a sudden feminine voice in his ear shouted and one of Tifa’s arms darted out and knocked quickly at the door. “I can’t stay here all night while you deliberate with yourself.”

“I thought you were going to the hotel.”

“And now I am!” Tifa grinned when, over the sound of the pouring rain, they both heard heavy footsteps heading towards the door. “Bye, Cloudy!” She darted off.

The door unlatched and Cloud nearly darted after her but the door opened before he could move a muscle.

Leon stood there, staring at him in what Cloud assumed to be shock.

Cloud could understand that.

He felt his own heart skip a few beats when looking at Leon, unchanged from when he last saw him but different at the same time.

A crack of thunder overhead startled leon out of his shock and the brunet shook his head and opened the door wider to let Cloud inside.

“Sephiroth?” Leon questioned as Cloud took off his soaked jacket.

“Gone,” Cloud said and he had to smile when he did.

Leon smiled as well and held out his hand, “Good job.”

Cloud felt his facial muscles ache with unused movements, but his smile became wider as he placed his hand in Leon’s. "Thanks.”

Suddenly, his whole body was jerked forward as Leon used his grip on the blonde’s hand to pull him into a warm hug. Cloud’s face became buried in the fur of Leon’s jacket, warmed by the brunet’s body heat.

Leon had buried his own face in Cloud’s shoulder. After a long moment, Cloud realized that the brunet’s shoulders were shaking lightly and Leon’s fingers were practically digging into his back, as if afraid to let go.

Cloud then felt a dampness seeping through his shirt onto his shoulder, and he didn’t think it was from the rain.

“Leon?” Cloud asked, wrapping his own arms around the brunet and rubbing his back in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

“You’re not allowed to leave again,” Leon whispered. Despite the shaking shoulders and the dampness that was still spreading onto Cloud’s shoulder, the brunet’s voice was surprisingly steady.

“Leon--” Cloud started, not interested in being told what to do after finally getting a taste of freedom.

“At least... not without me...” Leon finished. “Just... don’t go away again.”

Cloud was at a loss of what to do. Leon’s fingers tightened in his shirt, and Cloud found himself pressed even closer to the gunblader. Cloud lifted one of his hands to run it through the ends of Leon’s hair.

“I can’t promise that... but... I can try,” Cloud finally acquiesced.

“Try harder,” Leon muttered, face still buried.

Cloud huffed out a laugh and laid his own head on Leon’s shoulder.

He didn’t think Leon would say anything about the dampness that was slowly spreading through the brunet’s own t-shirt.

They can always blame it on the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me the most trouble, partly because major sappiness made the boys a little more than ooc and partly because I kept trying to cram in too much headcannon. I took a good chunk of headcannon out that just didn't flow right... which is sad because I liked that headcannon. But taking it out didn't change the story either way, so it might become a little addendum later...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I've been sitting on this for a while, mostly because I thought it was too sappy... but then I thought 'screw it. it's my fic, I will sap if I want to.' So yeah, I apologize for the sap, but I'm not ashamed of it. 
> 
> Additionally, I will post a quick reminder to go a head and read "An Ever Changing Sky" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8861887) before this chapter. It will definitely help fill in some holes.

“Well... the world hasn’t ended, so that has to be good right?” Yuffie asked.

 

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Leon spat out, double checking back with Chip and Dale about any signs of Sora’s gummi ship. 

 

“I’m sure he’s just fine,” Aerith reasoned. 

 

“But we don’t know that,” Leon argued, his fingers typing faster.

 

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned, still angry. Calm blue eyes stared back at him, framed by golden hair. Cloud stared at him, his grip firm on the brunet’s shoulder and Leon felt some of his frustration ebb away. 

 

“Relax. They’re fine,” Cloud stated. 

 

Leon huffed for a moment longer before nodding. “Right.”

 

“Let’s go get ice cream. Or spar. Or spar and get ice cream... if Chip and Dale haven’t contacted you by the time we come back, then we can worry about them,” the blonde suggested. 

 

Leon nearly turned back to the computer but the blonde’s firm grip tightened and he figured Cloud wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer. Sighing, he nodded. “Fine...”

 

Cloud smirked, “Great. I’ll grab my sword.”

 

“...what if I just wanted ice cream?”

 

“That can be your treat for me when I win,” Cloud waved at him as he left, clearly expecting the brunet to follow.

 

Leon let out a small laugh. Not a giggle. Definitely not a giggle. 

 

He turned to leave as well and saw the girls staring at him, Yuffie in clear confusion and Aerith with a knowing look. 

 

“What?” Leon asked.

 

Yuffie opened her mouth but Aerith gently shushed her. “Nothing...Just, happy for you.”

 

“For what?”

 

Aerith didn’t say anything so Leon walked past them. As he exited the computer room into the study, he thought he heard Yuffie let out an excited squeal behind him. 

 

He really didn’t want to know what that was about. 

 

He found Cloud waiting for him in the bailey and together they went out to the great maw, dispatching the few heartless that showed up and then facing each other. 

 

Their fight went on for a while, before Leon finally managed to pin Cloud’s sword down beneath a boot and point his own gunblade at the other’s throat. 

 

Cloud struggled for a moment before relaxing completely under Leon. 

 

Leon smiled before letting up off the blonde’s arm. “You’re getting slow.”

 

Cloud frowned and punched him in the ribs. Hard. “Shut up, maybe I just went easy on you.”

 

“Uh huh....” They both picked up their swords and headed back into town. “So... what about my prize?”

 

“Prize?”

 

“You said that if you won, I’d have to buy you ice cream. But I won... so...”

 

Cloud chuckled, a sound Leon was still unused to hearing, and enjoyed the evidence that the blond was healing. “You’ll be waiting a while then. Spent the last of my money helping Tifa buy that bar out by the marketplace.” 

 

Leon frowned. “That one past the accessory shop?”

 

“Yeah. It’s been empty for over a year. I don’t think the old owners ever came back. That old duck took over the building and wanted to sell it.”

 

“Right...” Leon sighed, unhappy that someone didn’t make it home. 

 

“It’s not your fault,” Cloud stated. “You can’t hold yourself responsible for everyone. Maybe the old owners decided they liked someplace better and wanted to stay.”

 

“I guess.”

 

He hear Cloud sigh and felt a firm grip on his bicep, pulling him up the ravine trail.

 

“If you’re gonna pout, you’re going to buy me ice cream first,” the blonde stated, not letting go of Leon’s arm. 

 

Leon huffed as the blonde dragged him back to town. “Why am I buying you ice cream?”

 

“Because I have to watch you pout and I figure I need something sweet to balance the miserable aura you give off,” Cloud looked back at him and gave a small teasing smile. 

 

“...I do not pout.”

 

“Yeah, you do.” 

 

Leon huffed again, not talking again till they stopped at Merlin’s house to drop off their swords, Cloud still badgering him for ice cream. They met up with Aerith on their way back out. 

 

“Oh! The King just sent a message. Sora, Riku and Kairi all made it home to Destiny Islands safe. Sora promised to write as soon as he could.”

 

Leon felt his worry fade at her message and he nodded, smiling easily. He turned and saw Cloud smiling as well at the news. 

 

“That’s great!” Cloud agreed. “That sounds like a good enough reason to celebrate with ice cream.”

 

Leon rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

 

He did end up buying two ice creams from Scooge McDuck anyway and they sat on a ledge overlooking the marketplace to eat them. 

 

“So... what brought on this sudden ice cream craving?” Leon questioned, watching Cloud eagerly devour the salty sweet bar. “I don’t remember you liking it this much before”

 

“I don’t know...” Cloud mumbled around a huge bite. “It just tastes better now.” 

 

Leon huffed and took a bite of his own. He looked across at the people in the marketplace. 

 

“It’s really come a long way,” he heard Cloud state.

 

Leon said nothing, only making mental notes of the roofs that still needed patching and the pile of debris in the alleyway near by. And then they would still need to spend a good portion of a month to wash the streets, to try to bring back some of the old mosaic sheen. Aerith said that the flowers would need to be planted soon, which means clearing the weeds from the flower beds and filling with new soil from the outskirts of town. And they’ll have to figure out how to clear the rocks that had fallen near the castle entrance, and then--

 

A gentle hand on his own halted his thoughts. 

 

“You know...” Cloud stated once he caught the brunet’s attention. “It really has come a long way from where it was when I got here. You’ve done an amazing job.”

 

Leon looked away. “It wasn’t just me.”

 

“No... but I don’t know if it would have gotten this far without you,” Cloud squeezed his hand. “You always believed in this place, even when no one else did. That’s--” Cloud closed his mouth, at a loss for words. 

 

“Well... you, and Cid and Aeirth and Yuffie all helped too...”

 

Cloud huffed. “Squall, just take the compliment.”

 

Leon felt his cheeks heat up and he turned quickly before the blond could notice. “Whatever.” 

 

He heard Cloud let out a chuckle behind him. After a moment, the hand that was squeezing his own touched his bicep instead. Leon still refused to turn around, his cheeks still burning. 

 

“Leon...” Cloud whispered behind him and then a gently gloved hand was gripping his chin and turning him towards the blonde. Leon opened his mouth to angrily ask the blonde what he thought he was doing, but found the words trapped in his throat. 

 

Another pair of lips covered his own, firm but gentle. He tensed in shock, and the gloved hand that had gripped his chin moved to his cup his face instead, the other hand still squeezing his bicep. 

 

His eyes were still open as they stared awkwardly into Cloud’s own before reality settled in just as the blonde was about to pull away. Quickly, Leon reached out with the hand not holding his ice cream to pull Cloud closer, covering his lips more firmly and pressing back. 

 

They pulled away simultaneously and Leon noticed that Cloud’s cheeks matched his own, both a pinkish hue. 

 

“I... I’ve been wanting to do that...” Cloud started, clearly uncomfortable with actually talking about it. 

 

“Yeah... I get it...” Leon gulped, finding it difficult to breathe enough air. “I mean... me too.. I-” 

 

Cloud huffed and gripped Leon’s hand again. “Shut up, Leonhart. You’re just making it worse.”

 

“...whatever...”

 

Leon smiled when Cloud let out an unexpected but welcome laugh. Leon barely resisted leaning in to cover those smiling lips with his own. 

 

In mutual silent agreement, they began to walk back towards the house, Cloud’s ice cream long gone and Leon was trying to finish up his own, but kept getting distracted by Cloud. 

 

“Your ice cream’s melting.”

 

“Huh?” Leon grunted, tearing his eyes away from where they had been observing the way Cloud’s spiky hair tousled in the light breeze that had picked up. 

 

“Your ice cream... you’ll waste it if you let it melt.”

 

Leon looked down to where the ice cream had melted all over his glove, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Instead, he tossed what was left of the treat into the bin, taking off his glove to clean later and wrapped his hand around Cloud’s waist, pulling him into a secluded corner. “I can get a good taste of it right here...” he muttered and covered Cloud’s lips again. 

 

With the knowledge that his feelings were returned, Cloud eagerly submitted to the kiss, one hand grabbing the fur of Leon’s jacket, while the other buried itself in Leon’s hair. Leon’s other arm snaked around Cloud’s waist, pulling him close. The brunet gently nipped at Cloud’s lower lip and was rewarded when the blonde opened his mouth and an eager tongue met his own. Leon tasted the sweet flavor of the ice cream lingering in the blonde’s mouth and he grinned. 

 

Cloud huffed and the kiss broke momentarily. “That was a terrible line.”

 

“But effective,” Leon retorted, kissing the blonde’s cheeks and forehead. 

 

“Hnn...” Cloud hummed and used his grip on Leon’s hair to pull him back in for another kiss, this one longer than the last. 

 

“Oh... so this is what Aerith meant!” An excited voice squealed behind Leon and he broke the kiss abruptly to glare at Yuffie.

 

“Go away.”

 

“Nope!” Yuffie grinned. “Aerith wanted me to find you for dinner, so now I have, so now we need to go eat!” 

 

Leon groaned quietly and he felt more than heard Cloud chuckling in his arms. 

 

They untangled themselves and followed Yuffie back to the house, though taking their time to linger in the low light of the street lamps for a moment longer. 

 

“You know,” Cloud muttered, hand still gripping Leon’s tightly. “I never did get that hot meal.”

 

Leon scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Seriously?”

 

“I was promised a hot meal,” Cloud teased, his tone serious but his eyes shining with unbridled happiness. “Twice now.”

 

Leon huffed but smirked all the same. “Fine... first night that everyone is gone, I’ll cook you that meal.”

 

Cloud grinned and leaned in, gently pecking Leon on the lips. “It’s a date.”

 

\--

 

“You’re not stealing Cid’s gummi ship to try to find Destiny Islands,” Cloud stated, his arms cross and his eyes glaring at the stubborn brunet halfway out the door.

 

“Why the hell not?!” Leon shouted, glaring right back at him.

 

“Last we checked, most of the pathways between worlds were closed. You wouldn’t know where to start looking.”

 

Leon huffed for a bit, his hand still on the doorknob before he finally nodded sharply and closed the door. The sounds from outside quieted and they were left in their own private bubble, everyone else at other duties. 

 

Cloud sighed at Leon’s dejected expression and walked over, gently reaching up to cup the gunblader’s cheek. “He is fine.”

 

“He hasn’t written.”

 

Cloud let out a short chuckle. “He’s a teenager who just got home. He’s might be a bit too busy to write.” His thumb gently stroked over Leon’s cheekbone and the blonde repressed a happy sigh when the brunet leaned into the touch. “I’m sure you were just as absentminded as a teenager.”

 

“I was too busy trying to survive in Traverse Town to write anyone,” Leon huffed, but the bite behind the words was long gone, the brunet’s frustration clearly ebbing away.

 

Cloud smiled and leaned up to touch his lips gently to Leon’s. “Sora’s just returning home from a few years away. Give him time to get settled, he’ll write when he can.”

 

Leon grunted, but tilted his face to brush his lips against Cloud’s wrist, “Fine...” 

 

They broke away from each other with an easy comfort and continued their daily tasks. Leon returned to his never ending task of sorting town documents that had become disarrayed after the heartless had swallowed the world. Cloud transcribed the documents that had become a little too fragile to be constantly handled. 

 

It was the perfect level of tediousness that Cloud never thought he’d enjoy. But perhaps that was due to the quiet, content presence of Leon more than anything. 

 

They had not gone much farther than kissing and the occasional heated grope in dark corners and the privacy of their own room. After having accidentally fallen asleep in Leon’s bed during a lazy make out session, Cloud had sort of unofficially moved into Leon’s bedroom. He found the brunet’s presence a comfort that led to a better night’s rest than he had in years. 

 

Though their friends knew of their relationship, they remained quiet and subtle when in public, preferring to keep their private moments private. Even Yuffie had stopped teasing them after the first week. 

 

“Hey,” Leon’s voice interrupted his thoughts. 

 

“Yeah?” He glanced up and sat his pencil down, stretching his arms. 

 

“I’m thinking of taking a break to go nap before getting started on dinner. Do you want to join me?”

 

Cloud grinned, never one to turn down a nap with Leon. “Of course.”

 

Another noticeable thing that had changed since their relationship began was that both of them indulged in a little more sleep than before. While not an everyday occurrence, one or both of them would take a nap in the middle of the day, usually right before dinner time. The extra sleep led to less stress for both of them and Leon found that his headaches had nearly disappeared. 

 

They preferred napping together though and so they both headed to Leon’s room. Cloud took off his shoes, socks and jacket folding them neatly at the end of the bed while Leon kicked off his shoes as soon as he walked in and threw his jacket over the nearest chair. 

 

The brunet crawled on top of the bed opening his arms for Cloud to join him. 

 

Not wanting to seem too eager, but enjoying the close contact all the same, Cloud crawled into the bed as well, settling himself against the pillows. 

 

Soon they maneuvered into their usual position, Cloud flat on his back with Leon’s head on his chest, right over his heart. Leon wrapped an arm around Coud’s midsection, his thumb absentmindedly stroking the spot right under the blonde’s pectorals. Cloud threaded his fingers through Leon’s hair, enjoying the feeling of the silky strands. 

 

They relaxed in quiet comfort, and Cloud found his eyes drooping, lulled to sleep by the steady sound of Leon’s breathing. 

 

When he next awoke, Leon was no longer in bed, though Cloud could hear his footsteps as they came down the hallway. 

 

The door opened softly, Leon entering. When he saw that Cloud was awake, he closed the door and crawled back into bed, though now he hovered on his hands and knees above the blonde, an uncharacteristic megawatt smile on his face. 

 

Cloud huffed a laugh at the unusual and slightly manic look on the brunet. “What are you so happy about.”

 

Leon hummed, shifting his weight and pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it to Cloud to read, but apparently couldn’t resist holding the news in. 

 

“Sora’s coming to visit.”

 

Cloud raised an eyebrow and quickly glanced through the brief note from King Mickey, politely asking that Sora, Riku and Kairi could stop over in Radiant Garden on their way to Yen Sids’s tower, and a further request that Kairi may remain with them in Radiant Garden while Sora and Riku complete their training. 

 

“I’m surprised Sora and company didn’t just show up on a crashed gummi ship,” Cloud stated dryly shifting so he could place the note on the bedside table. 

 

Leon shrugged, still hovering over the blond. His smile had morphed into a smirk, though it was no less bright. “He probably knows how Sora eats and wanted us to be prepared with extra food.”

 

Cloud smiled. “Still doesn’t quite explain why you look so mischievously happy.”

 

Leon leaned in close to Cloud’s ear. 

 

“Now I can kick Sora’s ass for not writing when he promised too.”

 

Cloud let out a laugh and lifted his arms to wrap around the brunet. “You’re cute when plotting the kid’s eminent demise.” 

 

Leon huffed. “I would hope you could come up with a better adjective than cute.” He leaned in and gently pecked Cloud on the lips. 

 

Cloud hummed, pretending to think about it. “Well... I guess you can be sexy on occasion... maybe a little hot.”

 

Leon huffed and leaned in again, kissing Cloud deeper and pressing him into the mattress. He pulled away before Cloud could respond. “And now?”

 

“Hmm... getting warmer.” 

 

Leon smirked and leaned in again, this time lowering his whole body so it aligned with Cloud’s, kissing him deeply. 

 

Cloud groaned deep in his throat, his hands moving up Leon’s back, shifting the brunet’s shirt as one hand tangled in dark brown hair and the other slipped under the white shirt to stroke at the warm skin of Leon’s back. 

 

Leon gently cupped Cloud’s neck to tilt it gently, the kiss deepening further, tongue darting out to tangle with Cloud’s own. 

 

Too soon, the brunet gently pulled away, pecking Cloud’s lips a few times before breaking away completely. Cloud stared up at him, his gaze slightly fuzzy and glazed over, and his hands still tangled in Leon’s hair. 

 

“And now?” Leon’s smirk returned, one hand gently tracing Cloud’s neck to his clavicle and gently pulling on the zipper of the blonde’s shirt. 

 

Cloud couldn’t quite get his words to work, so instead he bent one of the legs that was tangled with Leon’s, the muscle of his thigh brushing against the noticeable bulge in Leon’s pants. Leon choked back a gasp at the contact and Cloud used that moment to brush his own erection against the brunet’s hip, hoping he’d get the message. 

 

Apparently Leon did, for after a slightly choked off groan he dived right back into devouring Cloud’s lips, his fingers finishing the job of unzipping Cloud’s shirt and wasting no time in stroking the warm skin underneath. 

 

Cloud gasped and groaned into the kiss, his own hands bunching Leon’s shirt up, and raking his nails gently against Leon’s back. 

 

Leon broke the kiss briefly to divest them both of their shirts before moving on from Cloud’s lips to his neck. 

 

Cloud closed his eyes, his fingers clenching against Leon’s back at the pleasure coursing through him. He gasped out Leon’s name as the brunet trailed a series of kisses down his clavicle and the surprisingly sensitive area between his pectorals. He choked back another gasp when a warm mouth enclosed around his nipple. “Le-on!”

 

Leon hummed in acknowledgement which sent shivers down Cloud’s spine. Growling,  Cloud gripped Leon’s hair to pull him back up into a deep kiss, using his leverage to flip them over.

 

Leon landed hard on his back and Cloud quickly crawled on top of him to start kissing his own way down Leon’s neck while the brunet clutched on hand in the blonde’s hair and the other reaching down to grope his ass. 

 

Without realizing it, Cloud found himself rutting against Leon’s erection. The brunet let out a soft moan at the contact, before grabbing Cloud’s ass with both hands and pulling the blond down to grind hard against each other. 

 

Cloud gasped, his vision hazy and his focus gone. He felt Leon push him back onto his back and settle firmly between his legs, their erections brushing against each other with every small movement. The blonde was finding it difficult to draw breath but needing to kiss Leon all the same. 

 

Leon returned the kiss, his hands brushing down to his hips. A steady hand reached between to unbutton the blonde’s pants and Cloud couldn’t hold back his groan of anticipation. 

 

A sudden and loud knock at their door halted their movements, their heartbeats jumping for an entirely different reason. 

 

Another loud series of thumps against the door was followed by Yuffie’s louder voice. 

 

“Nap time's over! It’s your guys’ turn to prep dinner and I’m hungry.”

 

Leon muffled a groan in Cloud’s shoulder, the mood effectively broken. “I’m gonna kill her.”

 

Cloud laughed, raising his hands to run them comfortingly through Leon’s hair. “No you won’t.”

 

“Guys! Halt the sexytimes! Dinner comes first,” Yuffie’s voice came from the other side of the door.

 

“No... pretty sure I’m gonna kill her.” Leon muttered, huffing as he got off Cloud and taking several deep breaths to try to calm down. 

 

Cloud chuckled, “If you kill her, who will you get to cover your patrol shift tonight.”

 

Leon turned back to look at the blond, an unspoken question lingering in the air.  

 

“Just cause we’re put on pause now, doesn’t mean we can’t unpause later...” Cloud’s smirk widened as Leon’s face reddened.

 

Groaning Leon collapsed back on the bed. “You can’t say things like that... now how am I gonna go downstairs to start dinner?”

 

Cloud laughed again. “I’ll go start if you need to take the time to calm down a bit.”

 

Leon groaned softly but nodded.

 

Smiling, Cloud leaned in and pecked Leon on the lips, pulling away quickly but not going very far. A light grip in his hair pulled him back in for a deeper kiss. 

 

“Guys... c’mon! Couldn’t you do this on a night Cloud wasn’t scheduled to cook? I can’t give that up now that I’ve been spoiled!” Yuffie’s voice had now taken on a whiny tone. “Guys....” 

 

Cloud huffed and pulled away again. “Later.”

 

Leon nodded firmly. “Later.”

 

\--

 

Leon stared as Sora led the silver-haired young boy through the doorway into the back bedrooms, still not sure what to make of Riku. 

 

The boy seemed nice enough, if a little quiet. 

 

He wasn’t able to see much of him fighting Yuffie during their sparring session earlier. Despite his earlier guess, it appeared that Sora was definitely not out of shape. While it had not been an easy defeat, it was a lot easier for the shorter brunet than it should have been. 

 

Perhaps he and Cloud had spent a little more time kissing than sparring in the last few months. 

 

“You’re blushing again,” Aerith chuckled as she took his empty bowl. “Thinking of Cloud?”

 

Leon looked away and didn’t answer, but Aerith smiled anyway and took his bowl to the sink. 

 

“I’ll help with that!” Sora shouted as he returned, taking the bowls from Aerith and dropping them in the sink. Leon had to grin a little as the spiky haired brunet began to wash the dishes, humming a little to himself as he soaped up the sponge. 

 

Walking over, Leon picked up the towel and began to dry the bowls and spoons as Sora finished. Sora smiled thankfully at him and continued focusing on his job, still humming. 

 

“You’re happy... happier I mean. Than when I last saw you,” Leon stated, taking the bowl Sora handed him.

 

“Kairi, Riku and I are together again, and I get to see Donald and Goofy again soon!” Sora said excitedly, “And I’m here visiting you and everyone else! What is there not to be happy about.”

 

Leon smirked and ruffled the brunet’s hair. “Not worried at all about what the king has need of you for?”

 

“Nope!” Sora grinned and waved Leon’s hand off. “Whatever it is, Riku and I can handle it!” 

 

They continued in companionable silence until the dishes were finished and put away. 

 

They returned to the living room together, where Kairi, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid were all talking. 

 

Kairi must have finished telling some funny story, for Yuffie and Aerith were giggling, while Cid was grinning broadly.

 

“What’s so funny?” Sora asked, taking a seat on the floor by Kairi’s chair, Leon leaned against the wall. 

 

“I was telling them about you and Riku making me row back to the mainland all by myself when we first got back because you two were being too lovey dovey with each other,” Kairi laughed sticking out her tongue when Sora blushed. 

 

“We weren’t that bad.”

 

“ _ Riku _ maybe wasn’t that bad... you definitely were.” 

 

Sora’s blush worsened. “Yeah well... I apologized later...”

 

Kairi nodded, “Yeah... you did. You guys are just too cute to ever say mad at.” She laughed again, and then leaned down to wrap an arm around Sora. “I’m going to bed... Don’t stay up too late.”

 

“Okay.” He wrapped his own arm around her as well and then got up to steal her seat. 

 

The red haired girl waved at everyone else before returning to her room. 

 

“Guess I’ll retire too...” Cid yawned. “See ya’ll in the morning! I’ll make some bacon...”

 

“Yay!” Sora cheered. “Can’t wait!”

 

Yuffie laughed. “Sounds like you haven’t had some in a long time!”

 

“I haven’t!” Sora said, “They don’t have bacon on the islands.”

 

“Then I guess you’ll have to get your fill while you’re here,” Yuffie teased, leaning over to poke the spiky haired brunet in the stomach. “Though, you still have to share with everyone else.”

 

Sora let out a surprised squeak at the poke. “Yuffie!” 

 

“Come on Yuffie,” Aerith stated, getting up. “We need to go on patrol.”

 

Yuffie nodded and got up as well. “Okay! Bye guys! I’ll see you in the morning!” 

 

Sora nodded and waved back. Leon nodded towards the girls as they made their way outside. 

 

“We’ll keep our eye out for Cloud,” Aerith said as they left. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” The door shut softly behind them.

 

“Where is Cloud?”

 

“He left to run an errand out of town... He was supposed to be back before dinner, but...”

 

“Oh... I’m sure he’ll be back soon,” Sora grinned. 

 

Leon nodded and took a seat on the couch. “How’s school going?”

 

“Ehh....” Sora laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. “I think I’m better at saving the world than solving algebra problems. Riku and Kairi took the exit exam... I just got permission to take an extended leave of absence...” The brunet shrugged. 

 

“We all have different strengths,” Leon stated. “And that’s okay.” 

 

Sora nodded. “I know... I get it eventually, I just don’t do well on tests while under pressure.” 

 

“Yeah...” Leon could understand that. 

 

“What about around here? Anything new?” Sora grinned and crossed his hands behind his head. “Besides all the new construction and all. That’s pretty impressive.”

 

Leon thought about stolen kisses in dark corners and sparring sessions that dissolved into laughter. “Well... Cloud and I--”

 

He was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

 

“Leon?” Cloud’s voice came from the front door. Leon jumped from the couch. 

 

“In the sitting room, Cloud!” he called softly, remembering those trying to sleep. “Sora’s here.”

 

Cloud entered, giving Leon a soft grin and ruffling Sora’s hair when the shorter brunet hopped up to greet him. “Hey, kid.”

 

“Hey!” Sora grinned. “So... Leon says you beat Sephiroth.”

 

“Yeah... Wasn’t easy...” Cloud smiled. “But, I’m glad I did.”

 

“Me too!”

 

They moved to the kitchen and Leon quickly heated up a bowl of soup for the blonde. Cloud and Sora sat at the dining room table, the younger boy eagerly filling the silence with quiet chatter. 

 

Leon placed Cloud’s dinner in front of him and took a seat. They spent the next hour in quiet conversation before Sora’s yawn interrupted a story he was telling. 

 

Leon chuckled. “You should get to bed, you’ve had a long trip.”

 

Sora rubbed his eyes. “Yeah...” The kid got up and grinned through another yawn. “Even though there might be something big coming, I’m glad we got to come back here and see everyone!”

 

Leon smirked and got up as well. “We’re all glad to see you too.” He ruffled the kid’s hair again and smiled when Sora giggled. 

 

“We really are,” Cloud added, ruffling the kid’s hair with his own hand. 

 

Sora grinned and tried to shake them both off, “Guys! C’mon...” 

 

They all laughed at his efforts before Leon finally backed off and took Cloud’s bowl to the sink, letting it soak over night. Together they made their way up the stairs and said goodnight to Sora at the kid’s door. 

 

“Goodnight, Leon, Cloud!”

 

“Goodnight, Sora,” Leon whispered while Cloud nodded in acknowledgement. 

 

When the door closed behind the shorter brunet, Leon couldn’t help but feel that everyone was finally home. 

 

\--

 

Cloud startled awake, sensing a presence in the room. Sitting up quickly, he turned to see sable brown hair and stormy blue eyes hovering in the doorway, a smirk playing on thin lips. He huffed and glared flopping back in the bed, turning away from the door. 

 

He heard a soft chuckle behind him. “Sorry... but you wanted to be awake for breakfast.”

 

Cloud groaned and closed his eyes. “I’ve changed my mind. Get back in bed.” 

 

He heard Leon again chuckle quietly and felt the bed dip beside him. There was a soft sound of something hitting the nightstand and then Leon’s voice.

 

“I brought coffee...”

 

Then the smell of the beverage hit Cloud’s nose and he felt a little more awake. He opened one eye and glanced at the nightstand where the mug was waiting. “Black?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Cloud sat up and reached for the mug, taking a sip and letting out a soft groan of satisfaction. “Oooh... I love you...”

 

Then his mind caught up with his mouth and he felt his face heat up with the rush of blood heading towards it and he looked away from Leon’s smirk and into his cup of coffee. “Uh... I mean. Um...Coffee. I love coffee...” 

 

He heard Leon’s chuckle and felt the brunet’s lips gently touch his temple. A calloused hand covered his so he didn’t drop the mug. “I know...”  

 

Cloud huffed, though the heat remained in his cheeks. 

 

“C’mon, drink your coffee and get dressed,” 

 

The blonde sighed, “Yeah...” 

 

Quickly swapping out his pajama pants for jeans and a shirt, Cloud finished the coffee Leon kindly brought up and sat the empty mug on the dresser, making a note to wash it later. He glanced over to the bed where Leon was watching him with a small smirk on his face. “I take it you already terrified the poor boy this morning.”

 

“Sora, yes. Riku? No.” 

 

Cloud sighed and rolled his eyes. Leon had told him last night after they saw Sora to his room that the spiky haired brunet and his best friend were dating. Leon also stated that he wasn’t completely sold on the idea. 

 

“Don’t think he’ll be easy to terrify,” Leon continued. “Unfortunately.” 

 

Cloud rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his hair to tame it somewhat. “He can’t be that bad.”

 

“He hurt Sora.”

 

“He was scared,” Cloud glared at Leon, “He was embodying the very darkness that Sora worked so hard to defeat.” 

 

Leon huffed and looked away. “Fine... I’ll reserve judgement till later.”

 

Cloud smiled and laid a hand on Leon’s shoulder. “You could just talk to him.”

 

“Actions speak louder.” 

 

Cloud sighed, but silently agreed with the brunet. They had both spent enough time around liars and manipulators to ever trust someone at face value. 

 

Together they went down into the kitchen where Sora and Riku were setting the table. Cloud stared at the silver hair and aqua eyes, suddenly finding himself slightly uncomfortable at the unfortunate resemblance. 

 

“Cloud hasn’t met Riku yet!” Sora’s voice interrupted his thoughts and he dragged the silver haired boy over to the blonde. 

 

“Riku this is Cloud,” Sora gestured excitedly, “Cloud, Riku.” He then gently placed a hand over Riku’s heart and looked back at Cloud. “He... He’s my light.” 

 

Cloud observed Riku as he frowned, obviously confused at that statement, but Cloud understood what Sora was trying to say. He nodded at Sora in acknowledgement and turned his attention back to the other boy. “Sora’s been looking for you.”

 

“I know.... He found me,” the boy’s response was immediate and simple. No excuses or apologies. Cloud could appreciate that. 

 

Already planning on speaking to the boy further at a later time, he moved past them and towards the refrigerator. Behind him, he heard Sora attempt to whisper, “I think that means he likes you.”

 

“I think it means he hasn’t made up his mind yet,” Riku whispered back. 

 

Cloud shared a smirk with Leon, who was grabbing the eggs Yuffie had placed in the fridge. 

 

In a comfortable routine, Leon quickly scrambled eggs while Cloud poured juice. In short order, everyone was joined at the breakfast table. 

 

Breakfast was a quiet but enjoyable affair, though it became quite clear that they would have to stock up on bacon whenever Riku and Sora joined their table. Cloud almost laughed with how eager Sora had ran to the pan to grab the extras. 

 

Afterwards, Sora joined Leon and himself to wash and dry dishes, the shorter brunet offering Riku and Kairi a quick wave as they left with Aerith and Yuffie. 

 

“So...” Cloud began, spritzing Sora with some water to get his attention. “Riku’s your light huh?”

 

Sora’s cheeks reddened, but he smiled. “Yeah... I mean... I knew I loved him before, but when I found him again... It was like this light within lit up...” He blushed again, “I’m not explaining it right... but that’s what it felt like.”

 

“It’s okay... I get it...” Leon stated, putting a plate away.

 

“You do?” Sora smiled. “Great!” He helped grab a few of the dishes Leon hadn’t put away yet. 

 

Cloud sneaked a look at Leon, wondering what he meant when the brunet said he got Sora’s babbled explanation. 

 

“Hey, Sora?” Leon called as the spiky haired brunet stretched to put the cups away. Sora turned and tilted his head in question. “What about a sparring match after lunch? You and Riku against Cloud and I?”

 

Sora’s smile widened. “Sounds great! I’ll tell Riku when he comes back!”

 

Leon nodded, laying a hand on Cloud’s shoulder before leaving to go meet Cid at the front gates to see if they could figure out how to move the rocks. 

 

The morning, then lunch passed by quickly. A few hours later, Cloud found himself side by side with Leon, on their way to spar with the younger warriors. 

 

“Sora! You know I don’t like this!” He heard Riku shout as the shorter brunet carried him away down the ravine. 

 

Beside him, Leon quietly chuckled. 

 

“They seem good together,” Cloud murmured, not sure if Sora planned to run up the hill again. 

 

“I know...” Leon agreed. “I’m just..worried. They’re both kids.”

 

“And they know this,” Cloud smiled, remembering Riku’s words.

 

_ “I mean, despite everything, we’re both still part stupid kids. We’ll probably both hurt each other on accident. But...I can promise that I’ll be there to talk to him, to try and take the hurt away. I want to be that person who helps heal his hurt, even if I’m the one who caused it.” _

 

“They can grow together,” Cloud finished his thought. 

 

“Right...” Leon grows quiet, and Cloud knows he would come around. 

 

They spotted Sora and Riku whispering to each other at the fissure. “Alright you two! Enough flirting!” Leon called. 

 

Cloud focused on the sparring match for the next hour, both teens very strong and fast. Sora’s reflect magic was strong, though his guard needed work for when his mana runs out. Riku could cast a similar barrier using dark magic. 

 

What Cloud noticed most however, was how well they not only worked apart, but together. When together, they fought to protect each other. However, neither Cloud nor Leon expected a powerful combination attack. The moves were hard to block until he and Leon split up, forcing the two to split up as well, each taking on their separate opponents. 

 

Suddenly, and rather unexpectedly, Cloud found himself sprawled atop of Leon, hit with one of the older brunet’s own shots. 

 

Leon groaned underneath him as the kids approached cautiously. Cloud remained where he was, figuring the boys had confirmed whatever theory Leon wanted to prove with this sparring match. Besides, Leon made a very, very comfortable bed. 

 

“Okay,” Cloud stated, “I think they make a pretty good team.”

 

Leon grunted in agreement, while Sora cheered in excitement. 

 

The only thing that kept Cloud from laughing was the pain in his ribs. 

 

\--

 

Leon huffed as he and Cloud returned from a very, very late night stroll around the bailey making note of where the next repairs would have to be made. It was a common occurrence for both of them to make these late night strolls even if they didn't have patrol duty. If neither of them could sleep, the other would join them on a quick walk in the cool night air, discussing whatever was on their minds. Of course on this night, the subject of Sora and Riku came up, and though Cloud had made several good points, Leon was still on the fence. 

 

“You’re still focusing on what might happen, instead of what is happening,” Cloud stated as Merlin’s house came into view. “You need to live in the present.”

 

“That’s still ironic, coming from you,” Leon rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah well... I’ve changed,” Cloud smiled softly, and Leon felt all irritation melt away, especially when the blonde reached over and grabbed his hand. “You helped that...” He squeezed softly, and then let go. “Riku makes Sora happy. That’s all there is to it.” 

 

Leon sighed, before nodding, acknowledging Cloud’s point, “I still reserve the right to beat the shit out of him if he hurts Sora again...”

 

“Trust me, I think he knows that,” Cloud huffed, then laughed softly, “Though you may need to get in line. Aerith would call first dibs.”

 

Leon smirked too. He turned to speak, but the words he meant to say got caught in his throat when he saw the blonde. Cloud’s eyes glowed in the streelight and a soft smile still played on his face. The blonde looked so comfortable and content in that moment, Leon felt his heart swell with happiness. 

 

_ I love you, _ the brunet thought, but didn’t voice the emotion out loud, instead pulling Cloud into a darkened corner just outside of Merlin’s house, backing him up against the wall. 

 

Cloud looked stunned for a moment before understanding crossed his expression and he grabbed the lapels of Leon’s jacket, pulling him in close, Their lips met in the middle and Leon couldn’t stop the groan that came out of his mouth if he tried. He felt Cloud smirk into the kiss, and in retaliation, he cupped the blonde’s cheek in his hand and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. 

 

This time, it was Cloud to groaned softly, before pulling away. “C’mon... We can continue this somewhere more comfortable.”

 

Leon dived in for one more deep but brief kiss. “Yeah...” 

 

Quietly the opened the door to Merlin’s place and Leon hesitated in the doorway, barely moving when Cloud bumped into him. 

 

“Hey, what’s--”

 

“Shh,” Leon cut him off and pointed to the couch where two figures laid intertwined. 

 

Riku’s hair glowed a bit in the moonlight coming in from the window, the boy’s pale arms wrapped around the brunet laying on top of him, one arm around the boy’s waist and the other buried in the spiky hair. 

 

Leon stepped closer to get a better look, causing the floorboard to squeak a little. In his sleep, Riku tightened his arms around Sora, pulling him in closer. For his part, Sora was snoring and drooling in his sleep, but it was with a slight grin on his face. 

 

After a moment, Riku pulled Sora closer again, though this time the action was followed by a barely perceptible shiver. It had cooled off outside and the temperature inside the house had similarly chilled, especially with the door still open. 

 

Leon turned to close the door and found Cloud already doing so. Huffing out a thanks, Leon then pulled a blanket hanging off the back of a chair and unfolded it. Carefully, he draped it over the boys. Sora shifted slightly with the added weight and Leon glanced past the spiky hair to find a pair of aquamarine eyes staring sleepily at him. 

 

Leon huffed, “It’s getting cold.” 

 

Riku smiled and shifted so that Sora stopped drooling and his face wasn’t in the middle of the puddle he had created. “Thank you,” the boy whispered. 

 

Leon almost huffed out a whatever, but instead shrugged and nodded, tucking in the edges of the blanket so Sora wouldn’t kick it off in his sleep. 

 

Fondly, Leon patted the spiky brunet hair. Hesitating for just a moment, he then did the same to Riku, gently brushing the boy’s bangs away from his eyes. 

 

Riku stared up at him in slight confusion, but Leon walked away, really not wanting to explain out loud that he somewhat approved. 

 

Walking back to Cloud, he saw the blond smirking in amusement. “He and Sora can protect each other. 

 

“I know...” Leon admitted, “I just don’t want Sora to get hurt like that again.”

 

Cloud smiled and placed a gentle hand on the brunet’s shoulder, “And like Riku said, he’ll be there to heal the hurt. We all will... just like when you and Aerith and Tifa helped heal my hurt.”

 

Leon smiled and leaned in, touching his lips to Cloud’s briefly, parting with a soft sound. “I know.”

 

With a soft sound, Cloud’s smile widened slightly and and leaned his forehead against Leon’s for a moment. 

 

Leon enjoyed the contact for a minute before remembering their urge to come back to the house. His own smile transformed into a smirk and he pulled Cloud towards the stairs. 

 

Cloud easily followed, smirking as well and together they made their way back up to their room. 

 

\--

 

Cloud felt his face break into a soft smile as Leon continued to wave at the departing gummi ship long after Sora was out of view. 

 

Finally Leon sighed and lowered his arm as the gummi ship passed through a portal. “They’ll be okay,” the brunet stated and Cloud nodded in agreement. 

 

“Of course they will.”

 

They stayed on the ledge overlooking the market place long after the others had left to go about their business. Kairi would be helping Aerith weed and plant flowers in the outer gardens while Yuffie and Cid worked on repairing store fronts in the market place. Cloud planned on helping Leon continue to move the rocks in front of the castle’s basement passageway. The blonde was hoping that they could finish today, knowing that Leon was anxious to get back to the computer terminal. 

 

For now though, Leon seemed content enough to observe the people in the Marketplace, and Cloud took a seat on the ledge overlooking the storefronts, motioning for Leon to sit next to him. 

 

“We can start on those rocks again after lunch,” Cloud offered as he pulled Leon down. “You can take a few minutes to just enjoy yourself.”

 

Leon huffed but nodded, and subtly leaned into Cloud’s side. “This is... nice...”

 

Cloud nodded, “It is.”

 

“We can do this tomorrow too... and the day after that...”

 

“What? Observe the market place? We do that everyday when we’re on patrol,” Cloud smiled and leaned his hand on the wall next to where Leon’s was resting. 

 

“No.. well, yes, but I mean...” Leon’s cheeks were reddening, as they often did when he was forced to clarify what he meant when it came to emotional stuff. “I mean, sitting together, and just enjoying being together for a few minutes.” 

 

Cloud felt a warm hand cover his own and fingers gently interlace with his. “We can do that...”

 

“We can do it the day after the day after tomorrow as well...”

 

“I don’t have any plans.” 

 

The hand around his tightened a bit. “Do... do you have any plans for the next week then?”

 

Cloud furrowed his brow. “Huh?”

 

“I mean... I want to do this, sitting with you, for a few minutes each day for as long as you let me,” Leon bowed his head, hiding his eyes from Cloud’s view. 

 

Now Cloud felt his own cheeks heat up. They had been awkwardly talking around the emotional things in their relationship, preferring to let their actions speak louder. But he guessed Sora’s visit had sparked something within the taller brunet. He squeezed the calloused hand in his. “Well... I don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon... So, would forever work?”

 

Leon looked up staring deep into Cloud’s eyes. “Yeah,” he murmured with a nod. Cloud grinned and leaned in, kissing the brunet on the lips softly. 

 

“Is that what you meant then?” Cloud asked when they parted. “When Sora was trying to explain himself about Riku being his light... You said you understood.”

 

“Of course I did,” Leon murmured. “When you went away, my heart ached. And when you returned, it was like a light was there that I never noticed before.”

 

Cloud huffed, “I’ve never been anyone’s light before. I’m not sure I’m any good at it.”

 

“You’re perfect,” Leon whispered and then leaned in for another short kiss. 

 

Cloud accepted the kiss, but silently disagreed, knowing that Leon was the perfect one in this relationship. 

 

\--

 

Later that evening they received messages from both Sora and Riku. 

 

Riku’s was short, explaining that they had arrived safely and that he and Sora were getting some rest before Yen Sid and Mickey would explain things to them later. 

 

Sora’s message was even shorter:

 

_ WHY DIDN’T YOU GUYS TELL ME YOU WERE A COUPLE?! _

 

“Huh... so we never actually explained it to him?” Cloud wondered

  
Leon huffed out a laugh. “Didn’t think we were that subtle.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of sad to see it finished... :( but I'm not done with the little universe of mine quite yet. I have three fics finished that are more or less set in this universe (I will post them as I edit them), but considering that this fic and another one were started because of comments on "An Ever Changing Sky" I'm sure there will be more as well. 
> 
> Any prompts? ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and if I left any large glaring errors.


End file.
